Fearless
by Eternal Shadow Goddess
Summary: Neji Hyuuga is the Sacrifce created for Itachi Uchiha with the name Fearless. With both Uchiha and Hyuuga clans aiming to separate them for personal reasons, the two join up with Soubi and Ritsuka.
1. A New Pair Is Born

Eternal Shadow Goddess: Okay! First story and an AU! I am going to enjoy this.

Neji: I have a bad feeling about this.

Shadow: [blinks innocently] Why?

Neji: [glares] It's you. I know _you_. [grumbles] unfortunately.

Shadow: [smiles] I know. Now! Onward with _Fearless_.

Neji: [shakes his head] Fine.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Loveless. I am just a fan-girl who currently likes both.

Chapter 1: A New Pair Is Born

Neji Hyuuga glanced up at his teacher, Rin, as his tail continued to tap steadily on the floor. Rin, feeling his eyes on her, didn't even look from the computer. "It will be fine, Neji. You already know him. It will be fine," Rin said soothingly. Neji gave a stiff nod, his cat ears flat against his skull. He felt sick from worry. What if his family wouldn't allow him to partner with Neji? Rin, her gaze flickering over to Neji briefly, sighed. "Neji, I promise you, He _will_ come here and be partnered with you. Being a Spare Fighter Unit, it was easy for me to change his name," Rin reasoned.

"What if I can't be like his last Sacrifice? What then?" Neji blurted out and then bit his lower lip. Counting backwards from ten, Neji exhaled slowly. Rin turned to Neji and gave him a gentle smile, focusing on her student completely now.

"Neji, trust me. I have protected me so far and I will continue to do so," Rin promised softly. Besides, from what I have heard and seen of your new Fighter Unit, he is extremely fond of you. There is no need to compare yourself to his previous Sacrifice." Neji nodded slowly. He wasn't afraid…he couldn't feel fear…not anymore….which was why he was one of the best Sacrifices around. Neji was prided on his calm intellect and quiet fearlessness. But right now, thinking about his Fighter, sent him into a nervous wreck. Rin gave him a gentle smile before her eyes flashed, and her personality hardened. "Although…he will belong to you. He will be your Fighter Unit. Understand?"

"Yes, Rin-sensei," Neji said automatically.

"You do understand that his family will send and hire other pairs to re-claim your Fighter Unit?"

"Yes, Rin-sensei."

"Even members of your own family will attempt to separate the two of you. Therefore, you must fight and defeat each and every one of them. You will _not_ fail."

"Yes, Rin-sensei." Rin gave him a sad smile.

"You are my student…and my weapon. When I call for you, you and your Fighter Unit will come to me and carry out the assignments given. Are we understood?"

"Yes, Rin-sensei."

"Good. I have set everything up so that the two of you will share a house, close to the schools each of you will be sharing."

"Thank you, Rin-sensei." Neji was relieved and excited. He was finally able to go out into the world on his own with the man he had grown to love and pin for. There was a knock on the door. Rin smiled as the door opened. Rin turned to the two men kindly.

"Ne, Taki-chan? I see he has arrived. Did you fill him in for me?" Rin asked. The first man, Taki, smiled softly and nodded. Neji hardly noticed as he continued to look directly at the second man, who returned the intense gaze with one of his own, his onyx eyes filled with passion. Rin reached out and Taki instinctively moved to grip her hand affectionately.

"Are you ready, little bird?" he asked. Neji's breath caught at his Fighter's nickname for him in his silky voice.

"Yes…Itachi," Neji said.

Eternal Shadow Goddess: Okay! First story! What did you think?

Neji: [glares] I'm a Sacrifice?!

Shadow: [blinks innocently] Yeah. So?

Neji: [black aura] And I am paired with Itachi Uchiha?

Shadow: [smiles dreamily] I know. I am so smart.

Neji: [shakes his head in angry disbelief] I can't believe this. Please do not review.

Shadow: [horrified] WHAT?! Don't listen to him! Review! Neji, do that again and I make a chapter that you lose your ears in the worst way possible!

Neji: [twitches] You wouldn't dare.

Shadow: [smiles] Please review.


	2. New Life, Same Problems

Eternal Shadow Goddess: [excited] Okay! New chapter.

Neji: [shaking his head] How bad is it _this_ time?

Shadow: [blinks innocently] Why, what _are_ you talking about?

Neji: [glares] First chapter I am partners with Itachi Uchiha.

Shadow: [smiles] Two words for that: Sex. God.

Neji: [shakes his head angrily] That is _not_ the point.

Shadow: [shrugs] Oh, well. Moving on.

***

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Loveless. I am just a fan-girl who currently likes both.

***

**Chapter 2: New Life, Same Problems**

Itachi glanced over to his silent partner. Itachi had taken to walking Neji to school everyday for the last two weeks. Surprisingly, despite the warnings from Rin and Taki, it had been truly quiet, with no outside intruders. That left both of them even more on edge than if there had been an attack. "Neji," Itachi said softly. Neji's cat ears twitched as he glanced over to him.

"Yes?" Neji asked.

"How are your classes?" Itachi asked conversationally. Neji's lips quirked upward.

"They are fine. I have…many some interesting friends to say the least," Neji explained. Itachi smiled.

"I see. Who are they?" Itachi asked softly. Neji simply shrugged.

"I'll introduce them later," Neji said calmly. "What about you? Did you make any friends?" Itachi nodded.

"One of my old friends introduced me to his new friend," Itachi explained softly. "He is, somewhat of an idol."

"Ah," Neji mused before asking hopefully. "We'll meet later then?"

"Of course," Itachi promised as they stopped outside of Neji's school. Neji looked to the school, as if not wanting to leave Itachi just yet. Itachi, understanding this all too well, wrapped his fingers around Neji's chin, turning his face to look at him. "I'll see you afterwards." Itachi promised before pressing his lips to Neji's. Tail twitching excitedly, Neji opened his mouth, his tongue battling with Itachi's desperately. Itachi's eyes flashed crimson as Neji's eyes began to droop and close sensually. Itachi slowly pulled away. "I'll pick you up." Neji, red in the face, nodded. Itachi calmly moved towards his school, turning the corner. Neji glanced behind him, seeing the flushed faces of some of the girls and boys of the school. Ignoring them, he walked calmly to the building.

"Neji-kun! Neji-kun!" came a familiar voice. Neji's ears perked up as he turned to see three people heading his direction.

"Yuiko-chan…Yayoi-san…Ritsuka-kun…good morning," Neji answered as they came closer. Yuiko gave Neji a smile.

"Good morning," Yuiko said brightly.

"Hey," Ritsuka said, giving a half smile.

"Morning. Was that your boyfriend?" Yayoi asked, his own face red. Neji smirked.

"If it was?" Neji asked calmly. Yuiko smiled even brighter with a flush.

"Waah?! Neji-kun has an older boyfriend?" Yuiko asked stunned. Ritsuka had his own faint flush. Neji continued to smirk.

"He and I are close like that," Neji said, merely to spite Yayoi and Yuiko for asking. To Neji's satisfaction, their flushes deepened. Ritsuka looked away, as if ashamed, and realized what Neji was doing.

"Knock it off, Neji. It's not funny," Ritsuka snapped. Neji continued to smirk. For Neji, it had been fairly easy to figure out Yayoi and Yuiko yet the mystery that is Ritsuka Aoyagi still puzzled him. Neji couldn't help but feel as though he should know of him from somewhere.

"We should go. We'll be late," Yuiko said quickly.

"Neji-kun!" said an annoyingly high voice. Neji visibly twitched in sheer annoyance.

"Karma," Ritsuka murmured as a familiar girl came over to them.

"Arisa-san," Neji said dryly.

"You should call me Arisa-chan," she tsked, her dog tail wagging. "And play hooky with me later today."

"No thanks to both," Neji said flatly. As Neji began to ignore Arisa's sulking, a shrill ringing pierced his ears. A slow smirk crossed his face. "About damn time. Hey, I will catch you guys later." Itachi had heard the shrill ringing as well and stopped in the hallway of his school. His friends, Kio and Soubi Agatsuma, turned to him.

"Chi-chan? What's wrong?" Kio asked slightly worried. Soubi turned, getting ready to release his aura.

"It's nothing, Kio…Soubi. I just have something to take care of," Itachi said simply. "I will see you both later."

"What? You just got here!" Kio whined. But Itachi had already moved swiftly down the hall, heading straight for Neji and the enemy. Neji stopped in the park, panting slightly. He could sense the team heading here. He closed his eyes and put his hands before his veins popped and his eyes snapped open.

"Byakugan!" Neji called. About twenty meters away, the team was walking over to them but Neji could also see Itachi was coming up behind him right about…

"Neji," Itachi breathed from behind him.

…now. Neji deactivated his Byakugan and turned to his Fighter with a grateful smile.

"Are you ready, little bird?" Itachi asked softly. Neji nodded, smirking.

"Yes. We'll show them what it's like to fight one of the Fearless pairs," Neji said smirking. Itachi nodded.

_Yes…I will defeat anyone who will try to come between us._ Itachi thought silently.

***

Eternal Shadow Goddess: Okay! That was fun.

Neji: [glares] Is that my name?

Shadow: [blinks innocently] What is?

Neji: [black aura] Fearless. Is. That. My. Name?

Shadow: [smiles dreamily] Yup…and Itachi's.

Neji: [shakes his head in angry disbelief] You hate me don't you?

Shadow: [horrified] Of course not. You are my favorite character! That's why I will do more stories with you in the future.

Neji: [twitches] You wouldn't dare.

Shadow: [smiles] Please review.


	3. Fearless vs Joyless

Eternal Shadow Goddess: [excited] Okay! New chapter. Thank you all those who review/alerted!

Neji: [narrowed eyes] I had hoped this was abandoned.

Shadow: [happy] No suck luck, my darling!

Neji: [shaking his head silently]

Shadow: [blinks confused] Hey, why so silent?

Neji: [glares] You made me a sacrifice of Itachi Uchiha.

Shadow: [smiles] So?

Neji: [glares angrily] Help me understand. _Why_ am I a Sacrifice?

Shadow: [grins dreamily] Because….you make an awesome Sacrifice.

Neji: [disbelief] _That_ is your only reason?

Shadow: Course not. I love pairings with you. It's awesome…not to mention hot.

Neji: [shaking his head] Just start the next chapter.

Shadow: [giddy] Glad to see you flowing with the drift.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Loveless. I am just a fan-girl who currently likes both.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Fearless vs. Joyless**

Soubi turned to the window. "Sou-chan," Kio called, angrily. "Are you taking _another_ break?" Soubi glanced over to him.

"Yes," Soubi answered. Kio gave a groan of frustration.

"Honestly, you finish before everyone else, even when you take about a million breaks!" Kio complained. Soubi didn't answer as he lit a cigarette. "Sou-chan! Are you listening to me?"

"Kio," Soubi interrupted. "How did you meet Itachi Uchiha?" Kio blinked in surprise.

"Huh? I didn't think you'd take an interest in Chi-chan," Kio mused. "Do you have a crush on someone your own age for once, Sou-chan?" Soubi stared at him.

"No. I just want to know a little about him, Kio," Soubi said. Kio blinked.

"Well, I met him in high school," Kio explained. "He reminds me of you in a way." Soubi gazed at him curiously.

"Really? How so?" Soubi asked. Kio gazed at him seriously.

"He wasn't interested in making friends either," Kio said calmly, almost darkly. Itachi released his aura into the air. A second aura was released and countered Itachi's evenly as they continued to approach them.

"Here they come…" Itachi murmured, his hand gently touching Neji's shoulder. Neji flushed at the touch but soon ignored it when the enemy came into view. "Hyuuga…" Neji murmured, before he asked aloud. "Who are you?"

"We're Joyless," the Sacrifice called. "We've come for Fearless." Itachi tightened his grip on Neji, who gazed at them indifferently.

"If you want him…then you must defeat us in a Spell Battle," Itachi said coldly. "That will be the only way to take him." The Fighter snarled.

"Who does he think he is, Lin?" he hissed.

"Calm down. He's right, Mori," she answered. "Go."

"_Yes, Lin. I declare a Spell Battle! Engage systems!_" Mori called.

"_I accept! Engage systems!_" Itachi called.

"Be careful," Neji said softly, his own hand covering Itachi's. Itachi nodded.

"_Sacred flames! Rise and burn away my enemy's evil!_" Mori called. Flames rose up and raced towards Itachi and Neji.

"_Defense. There is no evil to burn,_" Itachi said calmly. The flames hit a barrier around Itachi and Neji. Mori glared.

"_Flames, burn brighter! Nothing can withstand your sacred will,_" Mori called. The flames began to grow and push against the barrier, clashing fervently.

"_Useless. Our defense is absolute,_" Itachi said calmly. The barrier pushed against the flames, forcing them to disperse. "_Divine wind, show your power! And bind the enemy!_" Itachi said calmly. The wind rose to a deafening roar as it lurched for Joyless. Mori's eyes widened.

"Mori!" Lin called.

"_Defense!_" Mori cried.

"_Useless. So long as one of you feels fear, your spells will be weak,_" Itachi said calmly. The winds ripped at them, effortlessly breaking through Mori's barrier. Lin let out a scream as chains formed on her wrists, connecting to Mori's wrists.

"Lin!" Mori said, turning to her as she hit the ground, groaning. Mori growled at Itachi and Neji.

"Mori, bind them," Lin managed. Mori glanced back and nodded.

"_Yes. Bind them. Chain them! Take away their freedom,_" Mori cried. Energy ripped towards them.

"_Divine wind, roar! Defend us from the enemy!_" Itachi called. The wind rose to a roar and began swirl around Itachi and Neji.

"You are an artificial pair," Lin smirked.

"_Your Sacrifice isn't your real partner,_" Mori sneered. "_Therefore, your strength is no match against ours. Your fairytale is over._" Itachi glared as the energy clashed with the barrier, shattering it. The energy hit Itachi and Neji, chaining them. "_Tighten! Restrict them!_" Mori sneered, the chains tightening. Neji flinched. Itachi wrapped his arm tighter around his lithe Sacrifice.

"Neji, are you all right?" Itachi asked softly.

"I'm fine," Neji murmured. Lin smirked.

"Itachi Uchiha was the ultimate Fighter Unit because he had Kisame," Lin drawled. "And Neji is the Hyuuga Clan's ultimate Sacrifice. Face it, the two of you never had a chance in hell." Before Itachi could retort, Neji spoke.

"Your name fits the both of you," Neji said calmly, ignoring how tight the chains were. Lin narrowed her eyes and put her hand on her hip.

"What?" Lin demanded.

"Your name is Joyless, one without joy," Neji drawled. "Little wonder. Neither of you have ever know what joy truly means."

"And you do?" Mori snapped out angrily. Neji smirked. That only made Mori's veins pop.

"Of course I do. Why do you think I left the Hyuuga clan?" Neji drawled. "You have failed in your mission." Lin's pale eyes narrowed.

"You're wrong. Our name is our strength. Our _misery_ is crushing your pitiful attempt to defy the clan. You should never have attempted to break free of your cage, Neji. Because now, you two are _losing_," Lin sneered. Neji leaned into Itachi's embrace, allowing Itachi to handle it.

"_Wrong,_" Itachi said calmly. "_Our name is __our__ strength. We are Fearless, one without fear. We do not fear seeking joy. It is that fearlessness that will crush you and your mission._" The chains around Lin's wrists tightened. She snarled as her own veins began to pop.

"Mori! He's casting," Lin snapped.

"_Divine wind and sacred fire, meld. Become an inferno that cleanses misery and sorrow,_" Itachi called, as the flames and wind rose up into a roar. Lin and Mori watched, horrified, as the winds empowered the flames to become an inferno that raced towards them.

"Mori! Hurry! Defend!" Lin called.

"_You cannot stop the divine flames and winds. __The flames will end you and your pointless mission,_" Itachi said softly. The flames surrounded them and Neji's cat ears twitched at their screams of agony. Neji closed his eyes as the chains binding him and his fighter began to shatter. Itachi smiled down at Neji. "Ready to go, little bird?" Itachi asked him gently. Opening his eyes, Neji gave a glance to Mori and Lin. Mori was cradling an unconscious Lin, close to his chest, murmuring soft apologizes to her ear for losing. Neji turned his gaze to Itachi and gave him a soft smile.

"Yes. Let's go home. I don't want to go back to school today," Neji said softly.

"As you wish. We can even report to Rin-sensei and Taki-sensei if you want," Itachi murmured. Neji nodded and Itachi gripped his hand tightly. With a final glance at Joyless, Neji watched the back of his fighter with swelling pride. They had won their first Spell Battle.

* * *

Eternal Shadow Goddess: Okay! That was fun.

Neji: [glares] I can't believe you.

Shadow: [blinks innocently] Why?

Neji: [black aura] I am _not_ like that.

Shadow: [smiles] Not according to selena23loveless!

Neji: [shakes his head in angry disbelief] Are you doing this because of the review(s) or because of the promise of more of your favorite fanfictions?

Shadow: [gives him the peace sign with a big grin] Both!

Neji: [glares] Why am I _not_ surprised?

Shadow: [bigger smile] Because you know me so well?

Neji: [black aura] Don't remind me.

Shadow: [smiles at readers] Please review and thank you once again for reading.


	4. Friends

Eternal Shadow Goddess: [excited] Okay! New chapter. Thank you all those who review/alerted!

Neji: [narrowed eyes]

Shadow: [happy] Oh, don't worry! I won't pick on you this chapter.

Neji: [glares suspiciously]

Shadow: [raises hands in defense innocently] Honest.

Neji: [suspicious] Why?

Shadow: [shrugs] I may have been a bit too harsh. That's all.

Neji: [raises an eyebrow] Is it because of the reviews?

Shadow: [grins] Maybe.

Neji: [still suspicious]

Shadow: [cocks head to the side]

Neji: [shoots a look] What?

Shadow: Nothing. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or Loveless. I am just a fan-girl who currently likes both.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Friends**

"All right. Congratulations and keep us posted. Bye," Rin said before hanging up her phone. A smile formed on her lips just as the door opened, revealing the entrance of her Fighter and lover.

"Well?" Taki asked, moving to sit beside her.

"They won against a Hyuuga pair called Joyless," Rin explained, her excited gaze meeting Taki's interested gaze.

"That's great," Taki said, grinning.

"Even better," Rin continued, grinning. "Someone owes us about twenty, no, fifty yen…each." Taki smirked.

"Poor Nagisa," Taki smirked. Neji sighed as he hung up. Itachi stood behind him.

"What did she say?" Itachi asked.

"Congratulations and to keep them posted," Neji relayed. He turned and smiled calmly at Itachi, his tail wagging slightly. "What now?" Itachi shrugged and sent Neji a sly grin.

"We could just stay in bed all day," Itachi smirked, enjoying how red Neji's face became. Neji shot him a look.

"I hope you aren't messing with me," Neji warned. Itachi gave him a sly smile. A knock on the door sounded through the house, just as Neji was close to snapping at Itachi. Neji frowned. "Did you invite anyone over?" Neji asked. No longer smirking, Itachi silently shook his head as the knocking continued. Wordlessly, Neji walked towards the door and opened, seeing two older males. "Hello?" Neji asked. The first of the men smiled broadly at Neji.

"Hello, we're friends of Chi-chan! Is he here?" he asked. Neji blinked. The second one closed his eyes, slightly irritated.

"Kio, if you are going to barge into other people's homes, you should tell him your name first," the second said calmly.

"But Sou-chan!" Kio pouted. "You are barging in too!" Itachi, who had been listening from the hallway, rolled his eyes.

_If it isn't some pair from the Hyuuga taking Neji-kun away from me, it is my friends. Typical._ Itachi thought, annoyed. He strode over to the door, towering over Neji at the doorway. _What was the term that Taki-sempai said?_ Itachi wondered. "Yes, Kio? Soubi?" Neji looked up at Itachi in confusion. Kio smiled at Itachi.

"Hi! Mind if we come in?" Kio asked. Itachi forced a smile on his face.

"Not at all," Itachi said. Itachi stepped back, allowing Neji to move smoothly from the door and head into the kitchen. Itachi turned and walked into the living room, Kio and Soubi following close behind after closing the door. The living room was simple enough, black decorating the walls with a heater and couches. The fan was turned on and attached to the ceiling, in joint with the light.

"Chi-chan!" Kio began, shaking his head. "First of all, nice place." Itachi glanced back as he sat on a couch within the room.

"Thanks. But what did you want?" Itachi asked, calmly. There was an annoyed tick under Kio's left eye.

"You know for a genius you act a little slow," Kio said, shaking his head. "We were worried about you. Especially since you left so suddenly." Itachi blinked and smiled at Kio.

"Thanks, but there was no need," Itachi assured them.

"I'm sure," Soubi remarked calmly, his gaze falling on Neji. Neji shifted uncomfortably under the gaze, his tail tapping the floor at a steady beat. Kio looked over to Soubi in confusion.

"Sou-chan?" Kio asked, confused. He followed Soubi's gaze and scowled. "Sou-chan! Must your eyes wander to _every_ cute child within the area?" At this both Itachi and Soubi turned to Kio.

"Kio…I'm not a pervert," Soubi said calmly.

"Liar!" Kio complained, sniffling for added effect. Itachi rolled his eyes at their routine. Neji sighed.

"Um…it seems you have to talk. So I'll step out for a moment," Neji said. Kio looked at him.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Kio. This is Soubi but just call him Sou-chan. What's your name?" Kio asked brightly. Neji smiled at him.

"My name is Neji," Neji said. Kio smiled. Neji turned, heading for his jacket and the door.

"Where are you going?" Itachi asked swiftly. Neji stopped and smiled at him.

"I'm just going to the store around the corner to pick up a few things," Neji assured him. Itachi smiled broadly.

"Do you want company?" Itachi asked kindly.

"It's all right. Why don't you stay with your guests," Neji said before slipping on his jacket and shoes. "Feel free to look around the house but please don't touch my things." Neji waved and went out the door. Itachi gave a glare to both Soubi and Kio as soon the door closed. Kio winced. Soubi, however, met the glare with a calm stare.

"Don't blame us. If you wanted to go with him then let's go," Soubi suggested. Kio stiffened and glared.

"Sou-chan! Don't try to make Chi-chan into a stalker," Kio snapped. Soubi chose to ignore that as he watched Itachi get up and slip on his shoes.

"Good idea, Soubi. But I have one question, Soubi," Itachi said.

"Which is?" Soubi asked.

"I know why Kio came. But why was it that you came as well today, Soubi?" Itachi asked. Soubi frowned.

"You were…in the fight a little while ago," Soubi stated. Itachi nodded and walked to the door. Kio groaned.

"Chi-chan, you aren't really going to follow Neji-kun are you?" Kio asked. Itachi glanced back.

"Of course," Itachi said calmly. Kio slowly shook his head in disbelief.

"Great, _now_ I'm hanging out with _two_ stalkers," Kio grumbled. Itachi chose to ignore that as he walked out the door. Soubi calmly walked behind him. Kio shook his head. "Wait for me. Someone might have to bail you both out of jail if you two get caught." Kio walked quickly out of the door, locking it behind him soundly. The three of them walked in silence until they reached the store. They walked in.

"Hey, I'm going to take a look around. You guys want anything?" Kio asked. Soubi shook his head.

"Just let us know if you spot Neji first," Itachi asked. Kio rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say," Kio said. _Why couldn't I _just_ have _normal_ friends that weren't obsessed with stalking middle-schoolers?_ Kio wondered, shaking his head. Soubi followed Itachi in the opposite direction. They searched the aisles quietly for the Sacrifice until Soubi decided to break the silence.

"Itachi," Soubi said. "What is your name?" Itachi glanced over to him.

"Our name…is Fearless," Itachi said. Soubi nearly stopped walking.

"You….you two are a part of the Fearless project Rin-sensei and Taki-sensei were working on?" Soubi asked softly. Itachi's gaze continued to sweep the aisles.

"Yes. If I remember correctly, your new name is Loveless, is it not?" Itachi asked. Soubi nodded. "Relax. We are not here for you or Ritsuka-kun. We have a bit of our own trouble actually." Soubi nodded once again and his gaze caught the familiar Sacrifice next to the fish aisle.

"Itachi," Soubi said softly. Itachi turned and caught sight of Neji, smiling. "For now, I think it is best that we remain friends." Itachi nodded.

"As do I, Soubi-sempai," Itachi said, smiling softly as he watched his Sacrifice look through the aisles.

* * *

Eternal Shadow Goddess: Okay. That took a little longer than I expected.

Neji: [glares] I can't believe you.

Shadow: [blinks innocently] Why?

Neji: [black aura] I am _not_ like that. And why was Itachi _watching_ me?

Shadow: [rolls eyes] _Because_ he is your Fighter.

Neji: [glares] And?

Shadow: [smirks] If I didn't know any better, Neji, I'd say you were blushing.

Neji: [faint flush but glares] Why am I _not_ surprised that you would say that?

Shadow: [smile] Because you know me so well?

Neji: [black aura] Don't remind me.

Shadow: [smiles] By the way, Neji. Happy Birthday.

Neji: [blinks in confusion] Thank you, I suppose.

Shadow: [smiles] You're welcome.

Neji: [light bulb went off] That explains it. You didn't pick on me because it is my birthday.

Shadow: [nods] I keep telling you, you are my favorite. Therefore, I am going to be nice to you _sometimes_.

Neji: [suspicious] _Sometimes_?

Shadow: [smiles at readers] Please review and thank you once again for reading.


	5. Meetings and Preparation

Eternal Shadow Goddess: [excited] Okay! New chapter. Thank you all those who review/alerted!

Neji: [raises an eyebrow] Well, look who's decided to grace us with her existence.

Shadow: [blinks nervously] Um, well, you see what had happened was…

Neji: [gazes at her] Well? What excuse do you have to give for taking two months to update?

Shadow: [raises hands in defense] It wasn't my fault! My brother is a computer hog and he wouldn't let me use the computer!

Neji: [suspicious] Why?

Shadow: [fighting tears] Because he's selfish! And…and…

Neji: [raises an eyebrow] There's more?

Shadow: [sulking] Sorta.

Neji: [smirking]

Shadow: [cocks head to the side as a thought occurs] Wait a minute…

Neji: [shoots a look] What?

Shadow: [eyes wide] Neji, did you..._miss_ me?

Neji: [faint blush] Just start the next chapter, woman.

Shadow: [tearful] Okay!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or Loveless. I am just a fan-girl who currently likes both.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Meetings and Preparations**

Mikoto Uchiha watched as her husband seethed. "Fugaku," Mikoto began.

"We disposed of his first Sacrifice, yet he takes another," Fugaku grumbled.

"Itachi-kun doesn't know the true meaning of fear. It is possible that he never did," Mikoto reasoned patiently. "Maybe this is for the best." The only warning Mikoto had to her husband's rage was his onyx eyes morphing red.

"THE BEST?" Fugaku roared. Mikoto flinched. "HE IS PARTNERED TO A HYUUGA! A BRANCH MEMBER NONETHELESS! TRASH!" Fugaku roared. He took a breath, closing his red eyes.

"Fugaku…" Mikoto said softly.

"It is an insult to our clan's name," Fugaku growled. Mikoto closed her eyes sadly. It hadn't mattered to her that Itachi had chosen a member from a rival family. He was her son and he deserved happiness, especially if his own father kept trying to rip it away from him to make him into a weapon. Fugaku stilled and a sadistic smirk formed on his harsh face. The smirk brought dread to her stomach.

"Fugaku?" Mikoto asked slowly.

"Why didn't I see before?" Fugaku said lowly. "They executed Kisame. Why not this new Sacrifice?" Mikoto felt a wave of panic.

"You can't do that," Mikoto said swiftly, frantically. "Itachi will never forgive you. And the Hyuuga want their Sacrifice back alive! You'll be declaring war with them!" Fugaku scoffed.

"Even better," he sneered. "They will have lost their Ultimate Sacrifice and _we_ will re-gain our Ultimate Fighter."

_But you would have lost your son._ Mikoto thought gravelly as he walked away to make the preparations. Tears stung her eyes. _What has happened to my family?_ Mikoto wondered bitterly, as she felt the urge to break down and cry. Neji wasn't a paranoid person. But he could _feel_ that someone was watching him.

_But…considering my eyes…that's to be expected._ Neji thought wearily. He remembered Rin's warning that his eyes would be very unusual for most people, but it was ridiculous how many people tended to stare and wonder if he were blind…and if he were male. Moving quickly with the things he'd chosen, Neji ignored the stares that followed him. The cashier gazed at Neji in confusion as Neji placed the items on the stand before meeting his gaze steadily. The cashier flushed.

"Oh, do you need help with those, sweetie?" he asked. Neji, keeping his composure, resisted the urge to twitch. Instead, he flashed the cashier a charming smile.

"No thank you. But I have to get back soon," Neji said sweetly. The cashier nodded with a blush and neither seemed aware of a jealous Fighter Unit. Soubi looked over at Itachi, watching calmly as Itachi's Sharingan revealed itself.

"It seems that Neji-kun is a very patient soul," Soubi mused, ignoring the glare sent in his direction. They watched as Neji paid the money and walked calmly to the door. "I wonder where Kio went." Itachi shrugged indifferently.

"Knowing him, he's probably looking for us," Itachi guessed.

"I'll call him," Soubi said, pulling out his phone. Itachi nodded and the two walked calmly behind Neji, keeping their distance. Kio, already outside with his bag, stepped out from behind a pillar and looked at them. Soubi closed his phone.

"Hey, guys. Neji-kun went that way," Kio said, pointing in the direction that they came from earlier. "He seemed a little annoyed. Chi-chan, why don't you just talk to him?" Itachi didn't answer immediately as he began to walk after Neji. Soubi and Kio followed behind him silently, waiting for him to speak.

"He…doesn't want to talk right now," Itachi answered simply.

"Are you sure?" Kio asked.

"Positive. It's best to let him fume for a bit," Itachi said calmly. Neji wanted to stop and look around, or at least active his Byakugan. But it was apparent that people were everywhere today. Neji sighed and glanced at his watch, noting that school was almost over for that day.

_Figures._ Neji thought bitterly. _Might as well go see the others._ Neji walked calmly.

"Hey, where's he going now, Chi-chan?" Kio wondered. Soubi narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"It looks like he is headed back to school," Itachi mused. "I wonder why."

"I see," Soubi murmured quietly. Hitomi Shinonome smiled at her students as most of them began to rush out of the classroom. Ritsuka looked up at Yuiko and Yayoi as he slipped his things into his bag.

"Ritsuka-kun, do you want to walk together?" Yuiko asked, smiling brightly.

"Yuiko-chan, can I walk with you?" Yayoi asked, his tone as eager and hopeful as Yuiko. Hitomi smiled at them before her gaze wandered out of the window.

"That's strange," Hitomi mused. The three of them looked over to her.

"What's wrong, Shinonome-sensei?" Ritsuka asked.

"Neji-kun is outside with Agatsuma-san and two other men," Hitomi said. "Ritsuka-kun, could you tell Neji-kun to come to class tomorrow?" Ritsuka nodded absent-mindedly as he pulled on his bag and rushed out of the room.

"Ritsuka-kun!" Yuiko called, running after him.

"Yuiko-chan! Wait for me! Good-bye, Sensei!" Yayoi called behind him as he ran after Yuiko. Hitomi smiled at the doorway before gazing longingly at Soubi. Neji glared at Itachi suspiciously before turning his curious attention to Soubi.

"So, who do you have to pick up, Soubi-san?" Neji asked calmly, smiling.

"Soubi!" came a familiar voice. Neji's cat ears perked as the four turned to look.

"Ritsuka-kun?" Neji asked, stunned. Soubi smiled as the trio ran over to them. Ritsuka, panting, glared daggers at Soubi.

"Soubi, how do you know…Neji?" Ritsuka demanded. Soubi blinked innocently.

"I only met him today," Soubi said honestly. Itachi reached for Neji's bag, taking it without struggle. Neji was more interested in trying to figure what was going on, the adults mostly forgotten.

"Ritsuka-kun, how do you know Soubi-san?" Neji asked confused. Ritsuka paused as he turned to Neji but Yuiko was the one who spoke.

"Soubi-san is Ritsuka-kun's servant!" Yuiko said brightly. Neji blinked as her words sunk in.

_I see. They are a pair._ Neji thought as he smirked at Ritsuka. Rin hung up her phone, biting her lower lip. Taki watched her carefully.

"Well? Was that who I think it was?" Taki asked darkly. Rin nodded. "What did she say?"

"Fugaku is getting desperate really fast," Rin said, closing her eyes. "He's sending them." Taki raised an eyebrow.

"Them?" Taki asked, dreading the answer. Rin turned to him, tears stinging her eyes.

"Soulless," Rin said bitterly. Taki stiffened.

"Which one?" Taki asked darkly.

"The same one that killed Kisame," Rin managed. She sank to her chair, her legs no longer able to support her. Taki paled.

"Juugo and Kimimaro?" Taki breathed. "Itachi and Neji won't stand a chance against them. Especially if Orochimaru tells them to deal with Neji the way they dealt with Kisame."

"I know," Rin managed, tears falling. "What do we do?" Taki didn't answer as he took one of her hands in his.

"I don't know. But we'll think of something," Taki murmured.

* * *

Eternal Shadow Goddess: Okay. That took a little longer than I expected. It might be a little rushed though.

Neji: [deadly quiet]

Shadow: [nervous] What?

Neji: [black aura] So, did you have fun?

Shadow: [smiles weakly] Yes.

Neji: [twitch] I see.

Shadow: [getting scared] N-Neji, are you annoyed?

Neji: [glares] What do you think?

Shadow: [smiles] That you must be and you are probably plotting my untimely death.

Neji: [black aura] At least you aren't disillusioned.

Shadow: [smiles] But you actually missed me! I think I can die a happy girl.

Neji: [glares darkly] That can be arranged.

Shadow: [smiles] It wouldn't be advised though.

Neji: [suspicious] And why not?

Shadow: [shakes her head] Because I am nice to you, you know. I paired you with a sex god, instead of someone creepy….

Neji: [suspicious]What are you talking about?

Shadow: [smirks] Wouldn't _you_ like to know.

Neji: [black aura] Shadow….

Shadow: [smiles at readers] Please review and thank you once again for reading.


	6. Learning

Eternal Shadow Goddess: [excited] Okay! New chapter. Thank you all those who review/alerted!

Neji: [raises an eyebrow]

Shadow: [blinks nervously] Uh, you aren't still mad are you?

Neji: [gazes at her before sighing] I could be but it is a waste of my energy.

Shadow: [smiles in relief] That's good because this is mostly aimed at you and Ritsuka.

Neji: [suspicious] Why?

Shadow: [grins] Just trust me.

Neji: [glares] You don't really expect me to do that, do you?

Shadow: [sulking] Sorta.

Neji: [smirking] You really _are_ crazy.

Shadow: [sulking] Sure, pick on the author. And I had such a good surprise coming up.

Neji: [shoots a suspicious look] What?

Shadow: [smirking] Though you might appreciate it regardless.

Neji: [suspicious] Shadow…

Shadow: [grinning] Here's the next chapter, readers!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Loveless. I am just a fan-girl who currently likes both.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Learning**

Rin paced the room as Taki got off the phone. She turned impatiently. "Well?" Rin demanded. Taki sighed as he turned to her.

"Well, we had two pairs free so I sent them," Taki began, hoping to pacify her.

"Good, which ones?" Rin asked, slightly relieved.

"Shikamaru and Temari were the closest," Taki continued. "But the pair that we left with Ritsu will head out soon." Rin bit her lower lip. "There's more. Ritsu asked about where we placed Itachi and Neji." Rin narrowed her eyes darkly.

"Did you tell him?" Rin asked flatly. Taki flinched but answered her question.

"Yes," Taki answered.

"What did he say?" Rin prompted.

"He said that the town we sent them to was the same town that Loveless and Soubi Agatsuma," Taki explained. Rin stiffened and closed her eyes, trying to calm her nerves. She failed. Her legs gave out underneath her and Taki reacted quickly, managing to rope one of his arms under her legs and the other around her waist, lifting her off of her feet.

"It's just one thing after another, isn't it?" Rin asked darkly. Taki hesitated before walking to the couch. He eased her onto the couch gently, as if she were made of china, before telling her the rest of the news.

"There's more. Itachi goes to the same school as Soubi Agatsuma," Taki continued. "Loveless goes the same school as Neji." Rin closed her eyes, and began to count backwards from ten. Yuiko and Yayoi had gone home while Kio had gotten a phone call that pulled him away, leaving Ritsuka with Soubi, Neji, and Itachi. Itachi calmly pulled out the pot from the kitchen cabinet, passing it calmly to Soubi. Soubi took it, nodding his appreciation. The two silently worked in the kitchen.

"Should we keep an eye on them?" Soubi asked finally. Itachi shrugged.

"Perhaps. But they have been in school together for this long without killing each other. A few more minutes won't kill them," Itachi reasoned. Soubi nodded and they lapsed into another comfortable silence. Ritsuka watched Neji walk into the living room wearily. Neji gave Ritsuka a smile.

"I hope you have an appetite. Itachi and Soubi-san decided to make us some food," Neji said calmly.

"Is that so?" Ritsuka asked. Suspicion laced his tone. Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Why so suspicious, Ritsuka-kun?" Neji asked causally. "Or should I be calling you Loveless instead?" Ritsuka narrowed his eyes, his cat ears flat against his skull.

"Don't act as if you don't already know," Ritsuka said flatly. "Who sent you?" Expression guarded, Neji sat across from Ritsuka, meeting his accusing glare head on.

"No one sent me here for you. It was a coincidence that we ended up here," Neji explained calmly. "If we were after you, we would have fought with you directly, don't you think?" Ritsuka hesitated, thinking about his words carefully before nodding. "Besides, Itachi and I are on the run right now. We aren't looking to make anymore enemies." Ritsuka gazed at Neji, curious now.

"Who are you running from?" Ritsuka asked. Neji sighed as he leaned back into the couch. "Well?" Ritsuka asked.

"Our families," Neji answered. "They want to separate us." Ritsuka blinked. Neji sighed. "It's complicated."

"We've got time," Ritsuka answered simply. Neji smirked.

"It's a long story," Neji clarified. Ritsuka's ears went upward and his tail settled on his lap.

"Don't make me repeat myself," Ritsuka said. Neji's smirk changed into a sad smile.

"All right," Neji said calmly. "Seven Moons Academy is broken down into branches. Two of the branches are led by two different families: Hyuuga and Uchiha." Ritsuka's eyes flickered over to the kitchen. "Yes, I am from the Hyuuga and Itachi from Uchiha. Naturally, they don't approve of our bonding and aim to separate us to match us with others from our respective clans. But to do that, Seven Moons Academy ordered that we must be defeated in a spell battle. The victor, if there is one, will decide what to do with us."

"What to do with you?" Ritsuka asked. Neji nodded solemnly.

"If an Uchiha pair defeats, they will take back Itachi…but they will have the right to do anything they like with me…including kill me," Neji explained. Ritsuka's eyes widened. "The same goes for a Hyuuga pair. They will force me to return and kill Itachi. It is an unsaid agreement."

"That's insane," Ritsuka breathed.

"Perhaps," Neji said. "However if we win, we are allowed to do what we want to the enemy." Ritsuka stiffened. "We only send them back." Ritsuka relaxed. "Our name is Fearless." Ritsuka nodded. Neji thought for a minute. "You know…I have met your first Fighter." Ritsuka looked at him.

"What?" Ritsuka asked.

"The first Loveless Fighter Unit," Neji explained. "I've met him. His name is Sai and he has taken on a Spare Sacrifice called Menma."

"Why does this matter to me?" Ritsuka asked. Neji continued to meet Ritsuka's gaze.

"Depends. Does it bother you?" Neji asked. Ritsuka didn't blink or think about his response.

"It doesn't. If he has found someone else then it is fine. But Soubi is the only Fighter for me," Ritsuka said. Neji smiled.

"Good," Neji said. Itachi and Soubi began to silently place the food on the table. "Now, let's go help them set the table." Ritsuka smiled softly and nodded. Outside of town, a pair left the bus stop.

"Hey, are you sure this is right town?" the girl asked. The boy yawned.

"Positive. Taki-sensei said Neji and Itachi are in this town," the boy answered. His answer was drawled but confident nevertheless. The girl smirked but backed down.

"Sure. Whatever you say, pineapple head," the girl teased. The boy yawned again.

"Troublesome woman," he drawled before leading her towards where he knew his allies were staying. Where he knew his allies needed their help.

* * *

Eternal Shadow Goddess: Okay. That took a little longer than I expected.

Neji: [deadly quiet]

Shadow: [glanced over] What?

Neji: [looks away] What's wrong?

Shadow: [blinks] Yes….why?

Neji: [looks at her] I see.

Shadow: [confused] Neji, are you annoyed?

Neji: [shakes his head] No. But something isn't right with you.

Shadow: [shrugs] Yeah…it's complicated. School is driving me nuts.

Neji: [sighs]

Shadow: [smiles] But if I didn't know any better I'd say that you missed me again.

Neji: [shakes his head] Shadow…

Shadow: [smiles at readers] Please review and thank you once again for reading.

Neji: [closes his eyes] Shadow, didn't you forget something?

Shadow: [blinks] Huh?

Neji: The announcement.

Shadow: [light bulb goes off] Oh! The story will go on a brief hiatus but knowing my moods lately, it'll probably last until Thanksgiving...or until the next term in the school year. In any case, please review and thank you once again for reading.


	7. Arrival

Eternal Shadow Goddess: [excited] Okay! New chapter. Thank you all those who review/alerted!

Neji: [turns to her] Welcome back.

Shadow: [smiles at him] Thanks, Neji.

Neji: [gazes at her before smiling softly] I take it you are feeling better.

Shadow: [grins brightly] Yup! I was mad at something but I am over it. I learned something and I won't forget. Besides, I feel like I neglected my duties!

Neji: [suspicious] Why?

Shadow: [grins] I haven't updated in forever so I wanted to put this one up.

Neji: [shakes his head] Glad to see you're happier than before.

Shadow: [still grinning] Me too. Now, let's get this chapter started!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Loveless. I am just a fan-girl who currently likes both.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Arrival**

Hiashi sighed as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. His father had insisted on taking on the issue about Neji into his own hands. He didn't even seem to care that Hiashi preferred to let Neji do as he pleased. After all, Hinata seemed to be doing well enough on her own. But Hiashi's father wouldn't even hear of his eldest granddaughter's improvement. Hiashi, on the hand, continued to watch over his nephew and daughter. Both Hinata and Neji were precious to him. He would try and prevent his father from ruining them both….he had ruined Hanabi enough as it was. Hiashi clenched his teeth angrily. He would be damned if his father ruined his second daughter, much less the last memento that his brother left him as well. Neji smiled softly after Ritsuka and Soubi as they left. "Did you enjoy yourself?" Itachi asked Neji.

"Yes. It was peaceful, which is good considering our first spell battle was only hours before," Neji said. He turned to go back inside until a shrill ringing pierced both his ears and Itachi's ears. Itachi narrowed his eyes. The phone began to ring and Neji cursed.

"They're coming here," Itachi said softly. Neji went inside swiftly, picking up the phone.

"Hello?" Neji said calmly. Itachi's gaze flickered back at him, patiently waiting for him to hang up.

"Neji," Taki said, relieved. "Good. Listen. I've got good news and bad news."

"Now?" Neji asked. "Can it wait for a moment?"

"No. Shikamaru and Temari should already be there," Taki said urgently. Neji frowned in confusion.

"Why should Shikamaru and Temari already be here?" Neji asked patiently. Itachi glanced over, curious as to what was taking his Sacrifice so long.

"Fugaku sent the same Soulless pair after you, Neji," Taki explained. "We figured you might need help so Temari and Shikamaru were sent. We also sent Hinata and Naruto. But they won't be there until at least another day." Neji frowned.

"Do you mean Juugo and Kimimaro?" Neji asked.

"Yes," Taki said. Neji glanced at Itachi. He was well aware of Itachi's connection to this particular pair. He was also aware of their connection to Kisame.

"He's getting desperate then?" Neji asked calmly. Taki sighed.

"Yeah," Taki answered before muttering, "Maybe it was a bad idea….making you fearless." Neji's lips twitched upwards.

"I take it Rin-sensei is scared?" Neji mused.

"Of course. You would be too if you could be. Itachi and Rin will have to be scared enough for you I guess," Taki muttered. The shrill ringing grew louder and Itachi stepped out of the house. Neji pulled the phone away from his ear.

"Itachi. It might be Shikamaru and Temari," Neji called. Itachi glanced back curiously but his gaze or the tension didn't ease. He waited until Shikamaru and Temari came into sight, allowing the shrill ringing to dull and fade. Temari smirked.

"What's up, Itachi?" Temari asked. Shikamaru yawned but simply nodded his greeting, as if simply speaking was a chore or a burden he hadn't wanted to deal with. Still, Itachi was guarded as he regarded them.

"I'm just wondering why you two are here," Itachi said. Temari frowned.

"I guess no one warned you," Temari said softly.

"About what?" Itachi asked softly. Temari opened her mouth but Shikamaru spoke first.

"Better if Neji tells you," Shikamaru interrupted smoothly. Neji sighed.

"Just worry about Rin-sensei," Neji said. "We'll be fine."

"You'll let us know when Shikamaru and Temari arrive?" Taki asked urgently.

"They just came. Itachi is outside with them," Neji explained calmly.

"I see. Good luck. And be careful," Taki said darkly before hanging up. Neji sighed as he hung up. He turned as Itachi, Temari, and Shikamaru walked into the living room. Itachi watched Neji patiently, waiting for an explanation. He wasn't disappointed. Taki sighed as he leaned against the wall after hanging up the phone. Things were going to get ugly soon.

"Worried, Taki?" a voice practically purred. Taki stiffened and glared at the owner of the voice.

"Ritsu," Taki said guardedly. "What do you want?" Ritsu merely gazed at him indifferently.

"I came to check on you and your Sacrifice," Ritsu said causally. "Considering it is because of you two that my two pupils have to head out." Taki shot an irritated glare in Ritsu's direction.

"What's this?" Taki asked dryly. "Ritsu can show concern? Alert the media." Ritsu walked over to him, never failing to notice how tense Taki became or how his gaze filled with slight panic.

"Don't try my patience, boy," Ritsu warned softly as he stopped in front of Taki. Taki was slightly shorter than Ritsu so he had to glare up at him. "I took those students as a favor to _you_." Taki paled but continued to glare at Ritsu. Ritsu's hand moved swiftly, grabbing Taki's chin. "Just as I _allowed_ Shadow to keep you." Taki swallowed, hard but wisely remained silent, this time. "I see you aren't feeling so talkative now. Good." Ritsu released his chin and turned, beginning to walk away.

"Wait," Taki called. "It's because of the Uchiha." Ritsu's stride never faltered.

"So you have mentioned," Ritsu said calmly. Narrowing his eyes, Taki stalked after him.

"So will they be all right?" Taki asked flatly.

"Against Soulless? They will survive," Ritsu responded. He should have left it at that. Taki _knew_ that he should have allowed the conversation to end with that. But, against his better judgment, Taki continued it with another question.

"If you hear anything…." Taki began.

"You will be one of the first to know," Ritsu said calmly. "You should hurry back to your Sacrifice. You know how she worries." Taki hesitated.

"This doesn't change anything," Taki said darkly before changing direction, heading for Rin.

"No, I suppose not," Ritsu mused. Neither of them looked back as they walked away from each other. On a bus headed towards town, a young boy looked out of the window before turning to his companion. His companion had his eyes closed, as if he were sleeping. However he knew his companion wasn't.

"Kimimaro," he said softly. His companion, Kimimaro, opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Yes, Juugo?" he asked. Juugo met Kimimaro's gaze steadily.

"Our target," Juugo began. "Neji Hyuuga. Is this truly all right?" Kimimaro sighed and turned his gaze towards the window.

"Juugo, it is Father's will," Kimimaro said patiently. "Whatever he asks of us, we will carry out." Juugo nodded solemnly.

"The Hyuuga will be furious. This will violate the agreement," Juugo stated softly. Kimimaro nodded, not denying the truth of the statement.

"Will you leave me?" Kimimaro asked quietly. Juugo instantly grabbed Kimimaro's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze as he caught Kimimaro's gaze steadily.

"Never," he vowed.

* * *

Eternal Shadow Goddess: Okay. That was sorta difficult.

Neji: [raises an eyebrow] How so?

Shadow: [glanced over] Well, it felt forced, I guess.

Neji: [shakes his head] You haven't updated in a year.

Shadow: [sulks] What's your point?

Neji: My point is that naturally that it would feel a bit forced, considering it's you.

Shadow: [thoughtful] I guess you have a point…hey, just what do you mean by that?

Neji: [smirking] If you can't figure it out then there is no point in explaining.

Shadow: [fuming] Of all the…why I oughta…..

Neji: [smirks at readers] As one of the main characters, I will ask this one time and one time only. Please review and on behalf of Eternal Shadow Goddess, thank you once again for reading for this insanity.

Shadow: [stunned] Did you just…Neji….are you…. [Faints]

Neji: [smirks, pleased with himself]


	8. More Fearless

Eternal Shadow Goddess: [excited] Okay! New chapter. Thank you all those who review/alerted!

Neji: [turns to her] Welcome back.

Shadow: [grins] Thanks, Neji.

Neji: [looks at her] Weren't you suppose to post this before today?

Shadow: [winces] Uh, yeah….

Neji: [raises an eyebrow] So why didn't you?

Shadow: [nervous] Because for some reason, I couldn't post it.

Neji: [shakes his head] Elaborate.

Shadow: [irritated] I couldn't log in until tonight. I thought it was just me until my sister said she couldn't either. So I had to wait. But, the point is it's up now.

Neji: [nods] I see.

Shadow [still irritated] Yeah. Here's the next chapter though.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Loveless. I am just a fan-girl who currently likes both.

* * *

**Chapter 8: More Fearless**

"So, Neji-kun. Why did you rush off yesterday?" Yayoi asked curiously. Neji smirked at Yayoi.

"Perhaps I wanted to be alone with my boyfriend," Neji drawled. Though the words made his heart ache, he forced the smirk to remain on his face. Yayoi and Yuiko both flushed simultaneously. Ritsuka rolled his eyes.

"So, did Neji-kun go on a date?" Yuiko asked, flushing.

"Isn't that what supposed to happen when you play hooky? Have fun and occasionally date?" Neji drawled. Ritsuka continued to pretend as if he weren't listening to them, eating his food silently. Yuiko actually considered his words and Neji almost felt remorse for teasing Yayoi and Yuiko. Almost. However her next question killed any sense of remorse and desire to tease.

"So, why were you so sad this morning?" Yuiko asked. Her tone was filled with a child-like confusion yet. It shocked him. "Itachi-san walked you to school with your other two friends but…you were sad." Neji felt his eyes widen as Ritsuka's eyes shifted to Neji's expression. Neji knew Ritsuka was searching for a reaction but at the moment he couldn't bring himself to care. He gave the girl a sad smile.

"You…are sharper than I gave you credit for, Yuiko-chan," Neji said sadly. Kio looked at Itachi before giving Soubi a pleading glance. Soubi chose to ignore that glance. Kio let out an irritated groan as he glanced down at Itachi's painting. It was a brown bird in front of an open cage with large pale white eyes. Normally, Kio wouldn't have thought much about the painting. Except that the brown bird was covered in blood. Its headless corpse was sprawled in front of the cage, ripped open brutally. Yet the most disturbing part was the fact that the head of the brown bird was impaled on the top of the cage, its lifeless pale white eyes gazing out at on-lookers. Kio had decided that someone needed to speak with Itachi. Soubi had decided that it would not be him.

"Chi-chan? What's up with you? You have that scary look in your eyes," Kio said finally. Soubi glanced at the two of them, opting to remain silent. Itachi stopped painting to look up at Kio. If Kio didn't know better, he would have suspected the expression that Itachi now wore was him pretending to be perplexed. Too bad Kio knew better, especially since he was gazing into Itachi's Sharingan.

"What scary look?" Itachi asked. His tone was without heat, without emotion. Kio shuddered.

"Your eyes become red when you are angry. Did something happen after we left yesterday?" Kio asked slowly. Itachi's grip tightened on his paintbrush but his expression remained perplexed. _Is he seriously going to pretend like he doesn't know what I am talking about?_ Kio wondered. Soubi sighed.

"Kio, why don't you finish your painting?" Soubi asked causally. Kio turned to Soubi, his eyes searching Soubi's expression. Finding what he was looking for, Kio slowly nodded and stood, heading to his painting. Once Kio was out of earshot, Soubi asked, "Is there a particular reason why you are angry?" Seeing no reason to play ignorant, Itachi placed his paints down, dropping his façade.

"Soulless is coming," Itachi murmured softly.

"Soulless?" Soubi asked. "As in a pair from the Soulless project with Orochimaru-sensei?"

"Yes," Itachi answered softly.

"For Neji-kun?" Soubi asked.

"To kill him most likely," Itachi explained darkly.

"Where is Neji-kun now?" Soubi asked.

"At school," Itachi muttered bitterly. "He insisted on going."

_I see. They had a fight about it._ Soubi thought dryly.

"Is he alone?" Soubi asked.

"No," Itachi answered, his tone still dark and bitter. Soubi gazed at Itachi.

"If you are upset that you aren't the one with him…" Soubi began.

"Of course," Itachi snapped. "But he doesn't want me with him right now."

"Why?" Soubi asked exasperated. Itachi's Sharingan began to spin now, almost as if it were reacting to his intense rage.

"He thinks that they will confront him when they know I am not nearby," Itachi muttered bitterly. Before Soubi could ask another question, a shrill ringing pierced their ears. Itachi let out a curse as he stood up instantly. Soubi sighed.

"Kio. We'll be back later," Soubi said.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Kio demanded heatedly. "He isn't going to turn that painting in is he?" Soubi glanced at Itachi's retreating back.

"Ask him later, Kio," Soubi said causally before leaving after Itachi. Kio rolled his eyes.

"Naturally they leave me to clean up," Kio grumbled. "Sometimes I wonder why I bother with either of them."

"Yuiko-chan. Yayoi-san. Ritsuka-kun. I'll see you tomorrow," Neji said. The three of them turned to Neji.

"Neji-kun, aren't you going home?" Yuiko asked curiously.

"Not yet. Go on without me," Neji said calmly. He caught Ritsuka's calculating gaze before turning to run in the opposite direction. Another shrill ringing pierced his ears, clashing evenly with the first. Assuming it was Temari and Shikamaru, Neji allowed a soft smile to grace his lips.

"Hey, Neji!" Temari called. Frowning, he glanced behind him, allowing Shikamaru and Temari to fall in step with him. "Are you hearing it?" Neji nodded, tersely. Shikamaru glanced over at Neji, racing to keep up with the older Sacrifice.

"Neither one of them is Itachi," Shikamaru noted. "It might be Naruto now that I think about it." Neji closed his eyes briefly before his veins popped and his eyes snapped open.

"Byakugan," Neji called. About forty meters away, Neji could see two Fighter Units with their Sacrifices, facing each other. Peering farther ahead, he could see Soubi and Itachi were also running towards the impending fight. Neji's frown deepened as he increased his speed. Temari glanced at Shikamaru, who merely sped up. Temari muttered a curse but ran faster. Juugo glared at the other team. Kimimaro gazed at them indifferently.

"Were you sent by the Hyuuga clan?" Kimimaro asked coldly. The Fighter smirked at him.

"Depends. Are you Soulless?" he demanded. Kimimaro didn't blink at him.

"I wasn't speaking to you," Kimimaro said coldly. At the Fighter's scowl, Kimimaro said, "Shouldn't you have more control of your Fighter Unit, Hyuuga heiress?" The silent Sacrifice gazed at him coolly.

"I have no reason to control Naruto-kun," she said coolly. "I am Hinata Hyuuga. We are Fearless. And you are?"

"I am Kimimaro Kaguya. This is my Fighter Unit, Juugo of the Scales. We are Soulless and we have come for Neji Hyuuga," Kimimaro answered calmly. Hinata didn't allow any emotion to show in her expression.

"You are not of the Uchiha clan," she said coolly. "Only…."

"Only pairs chosen by the Uchiha head are allowed to take back the Fighter Unit to his rightful clan," Kimimaro reminded her, despite how the words felt like chalk on his tongue. Hinata's eyes hardened and her next words brought a giant grin to Naruto's lips.

"Then…you will fight us instead," Hinata said coldly.

* * *

Eternal Shadow Goddess: [exhales] Okay.

Neji: [narrows his eyes] Hinata and Naruto are challenging Soulless?

Shadow: [glances over] Um, yeah.

Neji: [glares] Why?

Shadow: [grins] What's your point?

Neji: [pissed] My point is that this is _our_ fight, meaning Itachi and myself.

Shadow: [grins slyly] "Itachi and myself", huh?

Neji: [narrows his eyes] Your point?

Shadow: [giggles] So….Itachi and you, huh? Me thinks there is love in the air.

Neji: [glares] Shadow….

Shadow: [grins at the readers] Please review and thank you once again for reading. I will try to update before next week is over. Hopefully by then fanfiction will be fine.


	9. Bitter Secrets

Eternal Shadow Goddess: [excited] Okay! New chapter. Thank you all those who review/alerted!

Neji: [ignores her]

Shadow: [winces] Neji, seriously? Is the silent treatment really necessary?

Neji: [glares at her but doesn't say a word]

Shadow: [sighs] Fine. _Be_ difficult. This chapter will center around Hinata and Naruto fighting Soulless _anyway_.

Neji: [black aura]

Shadow: [nervous] Um…..here's the next chapter!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Loveless. I am just a fan-girl who currently likes both.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Bitter Secrets**

Kimimaro had been prepared for anything else beside her challenge. Juugo glared at her with bitter irritation. "Only pairs…"

"Chosen by the Uchiha clan and the Hyuuga clan may face _Fearless_ on behalf of the clan who chose them," Naruto said smugly. "We're Fearless therefore _we_ can represent _them_." The simplicity of his words brought an irritating truth that Kimimaro had to accept.

_Damn this._ Kimimaro thought.

"But they haven't chosen you," Juugo argued angrily, his cat ears flat against his skull.

"Says who?" Naruto retorted. Kimimaro turned to Neji.

"Have you?" Kimimaro asked coldly. Neji opened his mouth to correct them but stopped when Hinata sent him a pleading look. Neji grudgingly shot a look to Itachi, who motioned for him to make a decision.

"We have," Neji said finally. Hinata gave him a grateful look and Neji couldn't help but hope that he made the right decision.

"Very well," Kimimaro said coldly. "If we defeat you, we will take Neji Hyuuga and Itachi Uchiha?"

"If you defeat us," Hinata agreed coldly. Neji glanced over to Itachi, whose expression was unreadable.

"Very well. Juugo," Kimimaro said.

"_Yes, Kimimaro. I declare a Spell Battle! Engage Systems!_" Juugo cried.

"_I accept! Engage Systems!_" Naruto cried out. Hinata glanced over at her cousin but her gaze instantly returned to her Fighter. She couldn't afford to pause and reassure him. The battle had begun.

"_Rip! Sever their bond_," Juugo called. Energy rose and ripped towards Hinata and Naruto. Naruto smirked.

"_Sacred water, rise and defend us from our enemy,_" Naruto called. Water rose up instantly and swirled around Fearless, creating a barrier. The energy clashed with the barrier briefly before melding with the barrier.

"Not bad," Temari said, impressed.

"_Sacred water, bind our enemy,_" Naruto ordered calmly. The water lunged for Soulless.

"_Divine earth, defend!_" Juugo called out darkly. The earth trembled and the large chucks of rock rose, absorbing the water. Kimimaro gazed at them indifferently.

"Juugo, finish this," Kimimaro ordered.

"_Crush them,_" Juugo ordered. The chucks of rock instantly raced towards Fearless.

"Naruto," Hinata said softly.

"_Divine wind, roar. Sacred water rise! Meld!_" Naruto called. The wind and water rose, naturally melding swiftly into a cyclone. "_Defend!_" The rocks clashed with cyclone, the force of it nearly forced even Juugo and Naruto to step back. But neither Fighter back down.

"Your name is Soulless. One without a soul. Do you feel anything at all? Can you feel remorse for anything you have done?" Hinata wondered aloud, her gaze shifting slowly to Kimimaro. Hinata watched as something briefly flickered in Kimimaro's eyes: regret. She glanced over to Juugo, who was now glaring daggers at her. Hinata gazed fearlessly into Juugo's eyes as she recognized that look as one that promised death.

"_Crush!_" Juugo repeated harshly. The rocks pushed against the cyclone. Naruto glared.

"_Your anger is reckless…like your bloodlust,_" Naruto said darkly. "_Do you frighten your Sacrifice with your bloodlust? Do you even listen to him when you are filled with your bloodlust?_" The brief bitterness that flashed over Juugo's expression was all the answer that Naruto needed. "_It is that fear that will ensure that your defeat._" The rocks shattered against the cyclone.

"Juugo!" Kimimaro said sharply. "Focus. He is trying to distract you. Bind them."

"_Restriction!_" Juugo called out instantly. Energy rose and lunged for the cyclone, clashing with the cyclone.

"You lack fear," Kimimaro sneered. "But you still have emotions. We do not. Tell me, did you challenge us because you want to be recognized by your clan?" Hinata blinked in confusion.

"_Does it hurt that you are overlooked by your own father? That you were abandoned for another? That you are alone?_" Juugo elaborated coldly. The force of the energy tripled and Naruto took a step back. Hinata bit her lower lip. Soubi glanced over to Temari for an explanation, knowing that he would find none with Itachi or Neji.

"Hinata was kicked out of the Hyuuga clan," Temari said softly. "But she won't say how it happened." Neji clenched his fists tightly. Itachi gently took his clenched fist. Neji hesitated but opened his hand, taking Itachi's hand.

"She is not the same," Itachi promised softly. Neji nodded slowly and Itachi hoped that he was right.

"A useless Sacrifice…for a useless Fighter," Kimimaro continued cruelly. Naruto growled. The energy broke through the cyclone, hitting Hinata and Naruto. It chained them instantly. Hinata staggered, the chains binding her hands and neck.

"_Release!_" Naruto cried.

"_Negative,_" Juugo called darkly. "_Tighten._" The chains tightened. Naruto shot him a glare as Hinata let out a cry of pain. Juugo's lips curled upwards in a smile that wasn't pleasant, as if savoring her cry of pain. Naruto and Hinata both saw the flicker of actual fear that appeared briefly in Kimimaro's eyes when Kimimaro glanced at Juugo. Naruto watched him before he turned to Hinata, pulling her into his arms.

"You okay?" Naruto asked. Hinata winced.

"Yes. Naruto-kun…something is wrong with them," Hinata murmured. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Your Fighter wasn't wanted, just like you," Kimimaro continued cruelly.

"You're wrong," Hinata said firmly, gazing directly into Kimimaro's eyes. "Ritsu-sensei claimed Naruto-kun. _I_ want Naruto-kun." Soubi narrowed his eyes at her words. Juugo laughed. His laugh was cruel, callous…empty of emotion. His eyes glinted with madness.

"Then you'll die with him. _Tighten!_" Juugo commanded cruelly. The chains instantly tightened around her neck and wrist. Hinata struggled to breathe. Naruto growled, noticing the brief flash of horror in Kimimaro's eyes as Kimimaro's tail stiffened.

"_Release!_" Naruto called.

"_Negative! Sever their bond! Send her into the afterlife!_" Juugo called. Hinata clutched Naruto's hand tightly as the air continued to be slowly cut off from her lungs. She wouldn't last much longer. Shikamaru glared as Neji watched in horror, clutching Itachi's hand tightly. Hinata forced herself to breathe as Naruto held her.

"You asked me before if I should have more control over Naruto-kun," Hinata rasped.

"And now we know," Naruto said flatly. "Your Fighter lacks control over his bloodlust." Kimimaro glared.

"You're wrong," Kimimaro said, the lie tasting like chalk on his tongue.

"_Am I? Then why do you watch him with fear and horror?_" Naruto taunted.

"_Shut up!_" Juugo roared, unintentionally loosening the chains on Hinata. She breathed in relief.

"_The truth must hurt…that your Sacrifice fears you,_" Naruto sneered. "_Or does he fear losing you?_" Juugo turned in time to Kimimaro twitch angrily. "_I told you before. That fear will be your undoing. Especially since you are used to not having a soul._"

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said softly. "Hurry. Finish this." Naruto nodded.

"We have no such emotions!" Kimimaro snapped. But it was a lie, a pointless lie. They knew the truth. And could see that it driving Juugo even further into the bloodthirsty madness.

"_You didn't. But now you do. Does it scare you? Knowing that having those emotions means you have a soul?_" Naruto asked, tightening his hold on Hinata. She turned her face into his chest, not wanting to see the denial on Kimimaro's face nor the bloodthirsty madness on Juugo's face. Instead, she leaned into Naruto, seeking his strength, relying on it. Kimimaro growled angrily.

"_Ti-_" Juugo began.

"_We do not fear our soul. We do not fear losing each other because we are united in our fearlessness,_" Naruto said. "_Sacred water rise. Divine wind, roar! Meld and cleanse our enemies!_" Juugo smirked as the winds and water rose once again, swirling and melding into cyclone that ripped towards them.

"Here we go again," Temari mumured.

"Last round," Shikamaru said softly. "One of them is going to break." Neji watched silently.

"_Defend!_" Juugo called darkly. The madness was still visible in his eyes but now it held a hint of terror. The cyclone hit the barrier instantly.

"_It's pointless. You are consumed by your bloodlust. And your Sacrifice is consumed by fear,_" Naruto said calmly. "_You cannot stop the waters._" The barrier shattered and the water engulfed Soulless, cleansing them of Juugo's bloodlust. Soulless let out agonized screams as the chains restricting Fearless shattered. The water soon faded and Hinata pulled away enough to look up at Naruto's guarded expression. Hinata turned to see Juugo, cradling the unconscious Kimimaro to his chest like a precious lover. She didn't see the madness or the bloodlust on his face. She saw a fierce protectiveness that accompanied outright concern for his Sacrifice. She turned to Neji and Itachi.

"Itachi-niisan? What do you want to do with them?" Hinata asked. Itachi was silent. She almost feared that he wouldn't answer.

"You killed Kisame," Itachi said coldly. Juugo looked up, his gaze unreadable.

"Will you take your revenge?" Juugo asked flatly instead. Itachi's Sharingan activated.

"Yes," Itachi answered coldly. Juugo narrowed his eyes. "Did you kill Kisame?"

"Yes," Juugo answered. Itachi's Sharingan began to spin but he was silent for a long time. Neji glanced over to Soubi before watching his Fighter carefully. Naruto opened his mouth but Hinata touched him, silencing him. Then Itachi broke the silence.

"Take your Sacrifice and leave. Don't come after us again." Itachi said coldly. No one spoke for a moment, stunned by Itachi's words.

"What? You said…" Juugo began.

"That I would take my revenge," Itachi finished flatly. "I know that you were sent by my father to kill him and Neji. Therefore, I will take his head for this." Juugo didn't speak. "Go. Before I change my mind." Juugo picked up Kimimaro.

"I should warn you then," Juugo said, his tone guarded. "That your father gave your younger brother to Orochimaru-sensei." Itachi didn't allow any emotion to show on his face as he gave a clipped nod for Juugo to continue. "They will most likely send him next."

"Thank you," Neji said. Juugo nodded and walked away, disappearing around the corner. No one spoke for a while. It was Shikamaru who decided to break the silence.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru said finally. "It wasn't as if we didn't have enough troubles." Neji nodded in agreement as he looked over to Itachi before turning to Naruto.

"What are you talking about, Shikamaru?" Naruto demanded. "They're the ones with the trouble now!" Naruto radiated enough confidence that Neji almost believed him. Almost. Hinata smiled at her Fighter affectionately, knowing that they had done well for their second Spell Battle. Naruto returned her smile with a large grin. "Right, Hinata-chan?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes, Naruto-kun," was the answer he got.

* * *

Eternal Shadow Goddess: Okay. This has got to be the longest chapter so far.

Neji: [narrows his eyes]

Shadow: [sulking] Geez, are you seriously not going to say _anything_?

Neji: [glares]

Shadow: [grumbles] I thought you said being angry was a waste of energy.

Neji: [pissed] That was _before_ Hinata nearly died.

Shadow: [gazes at him] You know, you care more than you let on.

Neji: [narrows his eyes] What is your point?

Shadow: [grins] I think it's sweet.

Neji: [glares] Shadow….

Shadow: [grins at the readers] Please review and thank you once again for reading.


	10. More Problems

Eternal Shadow Goddess: [excited] Okay! New chapter. Thank you all those who review/alerted!

Neji: [glances at her]

Shadow: [stares at him]

Neji: [shakes his head] Stop that. You are not four anymore.

Shadow: [grins] You are _so_ right! I am now officially eighteen years old as of today.

Neji: [raises an eyebrow] Happy birthday.

Shadow: [grins] Thanks. And this chapter will be more about you and Itachi's problems now, for the record.

Neji: [sighs] Why am I not surprised?

Shadow: [smiles brightly] Because you know me?

Neji: [shoots her a look] I've told you already. That is _not_ comforting.

Shadow: [sulking] I would think so. But in any case, here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or Loveless. I am just a fan-girl who currently likes both.

* * *

**Chapter 10: More Problems**

Mikoto gazed at her youngest son as he waved away his pink haired Sacrifice. She didn't need to be told twice and left the room immediately. The door closed quietly shut behind her. Mikoto watched him carefully, silently and hopelessly searching for the little boy that she had once loved...that she still loved. Even as her son turned to her though, she still couldn't find him. His emotionless black eyes examined his mother. "Mother," he murmured.

"Sasuke," Mikoto greeted neutrally. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Sasuke answered. His eyes flickered with some emotion before it died. "Were you crying?" Mikoto offered a sad smile.

"Don't worry about it," Mikoto said sadly, walking closer to him. She placed a hand on his cold cheek, caressing it as she did when he was younger. "Where did Sakura go?" Sasuke merely allowed his mother to touch him, remaining like stone in her hand.

"Her room probably," Sasuke said flatly. "Were you crying?" Mikoto blinked in startled confusion before her expression morphed into one of sorrow. Before she could speak, the door flew open and Fugaku stalked into the room. Mikoto pulled away instantly, retreating to the wall of the room. "Father," Sasuke greeted coldly.

"Sasuke, I am sending you now to kill Neji Hyuuga," Fugaku said darkly, firmly. Sasuke's expression was empty as he nodded. "Do not fight with any other Fighter Unit unless you have no choice. But make sure that Itachi finds that trash's corpse." Panic and sickened dread filled Mikoto.

"Fugaku, perhaps it is best that we cut our losses," Mikoto began swiftly. "Sasuke can take over the clan and..." Mikoto didn't finish her plea because the back of Fugaku's hand cracked across her cheek. She hit the wall with a sickening thud, her eyes filling with tears and her mouth filling with blood. She slowly turned to Fugaku, her eyes watering as she met his Sharingan.

"I've told you never to challenge me about this again," Fugaku reminded her coldly. Mikoto pursued her lips, attempting to keep the blood within her mouth. Neither one of them noticed that Sasuke's black eyes had shifted to his crimson, spinning Sharingan. Itachi was gazing out of his bedroom window. Neji glanced over at him from the desk every few seconds, his tail tapping on the floor at a steady pace. "Neji, is something bothering you?" Itachi asked suddenly. Neji stiffened but his tail continued tapping.

"What would make you think that something is wrong?" Neji asked.

"Your tail usually taps like that when you are worried about something," Itachi explained patiently. Neji's ears went flat against his skull and his tail stilled.

"Your younger brother...is Soulless," Neji said slowly. Itachi glanced back at Neji calmly.

"He is the Fighter Unit of Soulless," Itachi confirmed.

"Will you be able to fight him?" Neji asked. Itachi sighed.

"I will have to," Itachi said calmly. "Knowing my brother, he will want to battle with me personally. But if his orders are to simply get rid of you..."

"Then he will do so without hesitation," Neji finished. "I know." Itachi turned to Neji, his intense black eyes meeting Neji's white ones without blinking.

"I won't let anything happen to you, little bird," Itachi promised softly. Neji smiled.

"I know you won't," Neji said calmly. "I trust you. And our friends." Itachi's lips quirked slightly upwards at that. "Now, can we get some sleep? We have class in the morning." Itachi nodded, slipping into the bed beside his Sacrifice. It wasn't long before they both slipped into a dreamless sleep. Hiashi glared at his father in irritation. Patience be damned, his father had overstepped his boundaries.

"Father, I told you to leave Neji alone with his Fighter Unit," Hiashi snapped, his anger briefly overriding his initial dread at his father's summoning. His father, Hiroaki Hyuuga, merely spared his son a look.

"You have given that boy far too much free reign," Hiroaki said flatly. "He is a branch member and the strongest Sacrifice we have. He is a weapon."

"He is your grandson," Hiashi bit out angrily.

"And your nephew. What is your point?" Hiroaki asked coldly.

"The point is he is related to us," Hiashi began.

"As a branch member. He is a tool. That is the point of his existence," Hiroaki retorted coldly. "Just as the point of your existence was to succeed me. But you are still too naïve for such a task." Hiashi breathed deeply, struggling for patience. This wasn't why he was here. He was here for another reason.

"Father...what have you done?" Hiashi asked darkly.

"What you have been far too afraid to do," Hiroaki said flatly. "Send a pair to retrieve that boy." Hiashi let out a bitter laugh.

"Like Joyless?" Hiashi asked flatly. Hiroaki casted his son an irritated look.

"I've send the Loveless pair that was with Danzou," Hiroaki said calmly. Hiashi paled, his dread now increasing.

"Them?" Hiashi demanded. "Do you have any idea what you've done?" With that, Hiroaki's temper was finally spiked. The veins around his eyes popped as he stood up to his full height.

"Had you not allowed Shadow to keep the boy in the first place I would not have sent them," Hiroaki said frostily. Hiashi clenched his jaw, his rage forcing the veins around his eyes to pop.

"Do you honestly believe that Danzou will actually allow you to borrow his pair without a price?" Hiashi asked coldly. "He's even more untrustworthy than that snake, Orochimaru." Hiroaki turned away from Hiashi.

"Let me worry about that," Hiroaki said, his tone now a forced calm. "Leave me. _Now_." Hiashi turned on his heel and stalked to his own chambers, his own temper already reaching its boiling point and his mind made up. Pulling out his cell phone, he called the first person he thought could help him.

"Taki? Is Rin there?" Hiashi asked grimly.

* * *

Eternal Shadow Goddess: Hhmm.

Neji: [glances at her] What?

Shadow: [shrugs] Nothing just...

Neji: [gazes at her] Just what?

Shadow: [muses] It was...shorter than what I had planned.

Neji: [rolls his eyes] Writer's block perhaps?

Shadow: [slowly nods] You know, you might be right about that.

Neji: [shakes his head] Nice that you think so.

Shadow: [shrugs before smiling at the readers] Please review and thank you once again for reading.


	11. Shattering Silence

Eternal Shadow Goddess: Okay. I'm back. Thanks for everyone who reviewed and PM me. [grovels] And I am so sorry for taking so long. I'm graduating this semester with my Associate's so I have more time than ever. I will try never to take two freaking years to continue a story again. But I make no promises.

Neji: [smiles] Welcome back. Is everything in order?

Shadow: Yeah. My grades are where they need to be so I won't have to worry about financial aid anymore. [grins now] And the best part is at least two of my classes are so boring that I actually made the outline for the rest of this story on the first day of school!

Neji: [shakes his head] Typical. You do realize that the first day is boring but the second day is difficult.

Shadow: [groans] Don't remind me. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or Loveless. I am just a fan-girl who likes both.

* * *

**Chapter 11**: Shattering Silence

Neji sighed as he leaned back against the tree. School was on break for the summer holiday. And, like most, they were supposed to be taking advantage of the little time they had before they needed to go back to school. But Itachi had become tense, almost paranoid about the silence from both the Uchiha and the Hyuuga. After the first few days of silence, Neji was almost inclined to disagree. Almost. He knew that they were being too quiet. But the last thing he wanted to do was go out of his way looking for trouble that would come regardless. But Shikamaru and Naruto had felt differently three days ago at the meeting the two had called.

"_Wait, you want to do what?" Temari had demanded._

"_We should take the fight to them," Naruto insisted._

"_Them as in…?" Neji asked carefully._

"_Hiroaki Hyuuga and Fugaku Uchiha," Shikamaru supplied. His tone was still bored, as if he were in class talking about math or science._

"_Are you two crazy?" Temari demanded._

"_No," Naruto said rolling his eyes._

"_Naruto-kun, Shikamaru-kun. I don't think you two actually thought this through," Hinata said carefully._

"_No, we did," Naruto insisted._

"_So what you are saying is, you would like the six of us to simply walk into the Uchiha or Hyuuga compound, where simply our name Fearless is guaranteed to get us attacked by everyone in there," Itachi said calmly. "to confront the Head of the clan. And in said confrontation, there is no guarantee that we'll win or even make it out of the compound alive to even to get to the next compound to do it all over again?" Naruto winced._

"_There's no guarantee that either clan will follow the agreement. The only decree made was from the Seven Moon Academy that said Fearless would have to be defeated in a Spell Battle for one of the clans to claim the Fearless pair. You two," Shikamaru said finally. No longer was his tone bored. It was flat, cold, and harsh. "The clans didn't agree to it in writing. So even if you win, there is nothing saying that the clans agreed to the decree. If they truly wanted to, they could just take Neji's head or yours, Itachi. All they would have to do is wait for one of you to be alone long enough." Neji shot a look at Itachi, catching his unreadable expression._

"_Shikamaru," Hinata began but trailed off, unable to find the right words. Maybe because there _weren'tany_ right words to that._

"_Itachi, you know better than any of us that the order might eventually be given to screw the Spell Battle and just take Neji's or your head when any of us aren't close. If any of you can honestly say that that isn't a possibility, we'll drop the conversation right now," Shikamaru said flatly. "We can continue with the tedious attacks, one after another until _both_ clans are satisfied." No one spoke for a little while._

"_Damn," Temari muttered. Itachi's expression was still unreadable._

"_Well?" Naruto asked._

"_Give us a few days, Shikamaru-kun. Naruto-kun. We'll decide in a few days," Itachi said finally. "It seems the two of you have been thinking on this for that amount of time?" Naruto gave an unrepentant shrug. Neji's tail had tapped against the floor steadily, uneasily._

Neji sighed. Just thinking about it put him on edge all over again. Yuiko ran over to him. Her usually happy smile was replaced by a worried one. "Neji-kun!" Yuiko said. He blinked at her before offering a strained smile.

"Yes, Yuiko-chan," Neji asked.

"Arisa-kun is looking for you," Yuiko said. "She's with Temari-chan." Neji closed his eyes and slowly counted backwards from ten in his mind. This was a vacation, a relaxing period. When he thought it was too quiet, he didn't mean the bane of his existence should come find him. And knowing Temari, whose new favorite pastime had become teasing her roommates, here would be exactly where they ended up. Shikamaru wasn't sure how he ended in this mess. Temari had been talking to Yuiko and Itachi. Naturally, they had to do it right next to where he was cloud watching. But this was Temari. It was natural. It was the fourth person that didn't belong. He quickly realized that after Yuiko had slipped off to find Neji for her.

"So, who are you again?" Temari asked.

"I'm Arisa," the girl said exasperated. "I was just wondering if Neji-kun was here too."

"Oh, pretty boy is here too. So, you two are friends?" Temari asked slyly. Arisa let out an annoyingly high pitched giggle.

"For now," she said dreamingly. Shikamaru looked up sharply at that, catching Itachi's unreadable expression. The only warning Shikamaru got was Itachi's spinning Sharingan.

_So. Damn. Troublesome._ Shikamaru thought.

"Is that right?" Temari asked, her eyes flashing with amusement.

"Temari," Shikamaru said finally. Temari glanced over at Itachi, noticing the possibly impending danger.

"Tell you what Arisa-san," Temari said smoothly. "Why don't you confess to him? It _is_ summer." Arisa seemed to consider her words as Temari led her to where Neji possibly was.

"Was that Arisa-san?" Ritsuka asked as he and Yayoi came over.

"You know her?" Itachi asked coldly.

"Yeah," Ritsuka said, undisturbed. "She's usually trying to talk to Neji. Not that he actually gives her the time of day." Itachi seemed to visibly relax. But his Sharingan had yet to fade. Shikamaru simply laid back down. His good deed was done for the day. A shrill ringing pierced his ears, forcing his cat ears to become rigid. Shikamaru groaned. He spoke way too soon. Ritsuka winced. Neji gave Temari a murderous glare. He'd get her back for this. But first things first…

"Neji-kun, I've loved you since the first day we met. You're so cool and –" Arisa began.

"Stop. Please," Neji said finally, exasperated. It was a good thing he had sent Yuiko to go find Ritsuka earlier. The last thing he needed was Yuiko hearing this. Arisa and Temari was enough. Besides, this had gotten out of hand already. "Arisa-san, you barely know me. The first time we met, you asked me which class I was in and warned to stay away from Ritsuka-kun and Yuiko-chan. But you insisted that you could become a 'great friend'. But all you've done is hunt me down almost every morning, once, maybe twice a week at lunch, and every other day after school before class meetings to 'hang out'; which ironically only includes the two of us. None of your other friends or mine is invited. Every time I've attempted to be nice but you are obviously under the impression we have a chance for a relationship. So let me make this clear. I don't want a relationship with you. I am already _in_ a relationship and I'm happy in my relationship. And if you really do love me, you will leave us alone and find your own prince charming that will love you for you." Tears sprang in Arisa's eyes.

"Right. If that's what you really want," Arisa said as the tears began to stream down her face. Neji sighed. Damn.

"Arisa-san," Neji said. "One day, you will find that one person who means the world to you. But I'm not that person. And you have plenty of time to –" Neji trailed off as a shrill ringing pierced his ears. Neji rubbed his temple. "find that person. Just, don't rush it." Arisa nodded slowly, still crying. Temari placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, Arisa-san. Let's get you some ice cream. You're going to need it," Temari said, guiding her away. She glanced back at Neji, nodding grimly. Neji nodded and took off, heading straight for Itachi. Hinata rushed over to Naruto and Soubi.

"Naruto-kun, Soubi-san," Hinata said urgently. Naruto's conflicted expression hardened as he nodded.

"Go on. I'll cover for you," Soubi said simply.

"Thanks," Naruto said as he grabbed Hinata's wrist. He didn't hesitate to take off running with her. The silence was over.

* * *

Eternal Shadow Goddess: Okay, that was chapter 11.

Neji: [glares] One day back and I already want to kill you. You _do_ realize that right?

Shadow: [shrugs] You aren't the only one, I'm sure. Once again, I am sorry that I took so long to update. But thank you for reading, reviewing, and PMing me. That actually helped a lot. The next update will be Friday, August 30th. Most likely, at night.

Neji: [pauses] Wait, _you_ have a plan?

Shadow: [annoyed] Okay, one more person has _one_ more time to make it sound like a surprise before I really get mad. It isn't _that_ surprising.

Neji: [scoffs] Yes it is and you know it.

Shadow: [glares] You know what? I'm going to let that slid. Because that was part of the reason why I haven't been on in two years. [turns to readers] Thanks again if you are still reading this. And please review.


	12. Decisions

Eternal Shadow Goddess: Okay. I'm back. And as promised, with a new chapter! Thanks to those who alerted!

Neji: [looks at the date] Impressive. You're actually on time now.

Shadow: [shoots him an annoyed look] When did you get so mean?

Neji: [shrugs] You disappeared for two years. When do you think?

Shadow: [stares] Wait, are you _mad_ at me for not being on for so long?

Neji: [shoots her a look] Just get on with the chapter.

Shadow: [stunned] Oh, my…you are! Are you kidding me right now?!

Neji: Shadow, enough. Just start.

Shadow: [stunned] I don't _believe_ this. _You're_ mad at _me_ for not being on. I don't know if I should be happy or upset.

Neji: [glares] Drop it and start.

Shadow: [salutes] Yes, sir.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or Loveless. I am just a fan-girl who likes both.

* * *

**Chapter 12**: Decisions

"Rin, what did you call me here for?" Hiashi asked as soon as he walked into her office. Rin didn't even look from the papers she was flipping through.

"Because you wanted my help. Now do me a favor and go through that stack of papers," Rin ordered.

"For what?" Hiashi asked exasperated. Rin sighed, looking up at him wearily now.

"You asked me for help. This is me giving it. So you are going to help me go through all of Hiroaki's and Fugaku's documented activities," Rin admitted. Hiashi clenched his jaw, running his hand over his face tiredly.

"Rin," Hiashi began.

"Hiashi," Rin cut him off. Her gentle tone should have eased him. But it only put him on edge. "I know that we agreed on you giving me vital information because we agreed Neji wouldn't, shouldn't be left with your father. And before, that was enough. But right now? Standing on the sides isn't going to cut it anymore."

"Why not? What changed?" Hiashi asked, watching her.

"Fugaku ordered Soulless to take Neji's head," Rin explained. Horrified shock filled his gaze.

"How…" Hiashi began.

"A friend told me," Rin said dismissively. Then her gaze hardened, just as her tone did. "And unless you step up, this is going to get worse. You need to take over from Hiroaki." Hiashi flinched at her words.

"Are you listening to yourself?" Hiashi demanded.

"I know what I'm saying. The question is do you?" Rin snapped. "Hiashi, you already lost Hizashi. And so far, you've kept your promise to him. But right now, if you don't do something. If you don't step up, you will lose Neji too. Is that what you want?" At her words, Hiashi had paled.

"No," he admitted, considering her words. Then his expression hardened. "What do you need?" Neji raced towards Itachi and Shikamaru, meeting them halfway.

"Are you ready?" Itachi asked. Neji nodded, his expression grim. The shrill ringing continued.

"You guys aren't fighting," Shikamaru said finally. "Itachi, hide."

"What?" Neji demanded, turning to Shikamaru.

"Hide," Shikamaru repeated flatly. "It won't matter if you beat them here. They have the order to take Neji's head." Itachi's Sharingan began to spin.

"And how would you know that?" Itachi asked. His tone was lethal, cold, and calm. Shikamaru merely gazed at him, unrepentant and fearless.

"You spoke to Taki-sensei and Rin-sensei recently," Neji guessed. Shikamaru nodded. Itachi bit out a curse.

"Who?" Itachi snapped.

"Your father," Shikamaru admitted. Itachi clenched his fist, his eyes burning with a murderous rage. Neji gently grasped Itachi's hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"You have a plan," Neji stated calmly. "You wouldn't have waited this long unless you did." Shikamaru nodded just as the shrill ringing faded. Itachi turned sharply.

"Let us handle it," Shikamaru said. "Go the Uchiha compound. Fugaku is still there."

"And how are we supposed to get there and get in?" Neji asked calmly. Shikamaru stared at him before turning to Itachi.

"You didn't tell him," Shikamaru said. Not question, a statement.

"There wasn't a need," Itachi said coldly. Shikamaru just shook his head.

"Troublesome. Itachi can take you," Shikamaru said. Naruto and Hinata stood directly in front of Sasuke and Sakura.

"It's you," Sasuke said coldly. "Naruto. Hinata." Hinata gave a short nod, tense. Naruto nodded, his lips curling in a cocky smirk.

"What's up, Sasuke, Sakura? It's been awhile," Naruto said.

"Yeah. It has," Sakura said, her tone filled with distain. "Is that your new Sacrifice, Naruto?" Naruto reached out, grasping her hand.

"Yeah. This is Hinata Hyuga," Naruto said proudly. "We are Fearless."

"Fearless," Sakura said, smirking. "Cute."

"We aren't here for you," Sasuke said flatly. "Let's go Sakura. They aren't worth my time." Sakura nodded.

"Right," Sakura said as they began to walk away.

"Not worth your time?" Naruto asked loudly. "Last time _I_ checked, _you_ were the one who lost last time, Sasuke!" Hinata glanced over to her Fighter, still tense. But Naruto merely squeezed her hand in reassurance. Sakura turned then, glaring at Naruto.

"Yeah right. _You_ beat Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said, scoffing. "You could never beat Sasuke-kun."

"You're right," Naruto admitted. "_I_ didn't. _We_ did as Fearless." Sasuke stopped walking before turning to glare over his shoulder at the smug blonde. Sakura blinked in surprise before laughing.

"Oh yeah. You really had me going for a second there. You two never faced Sasuke-kun before," Sakura said smugly.

"If you don't believe us," Hinata said finally. "Why not ask your Fighter Unit?" Sakura paused as she finally, truly regarded the Hyuga. "But if you two are as close as you're supposed to be then you would already know." Sakura paused, gazing into Hinata's flat, steely gaze. Earlier, she had no trouble brushing aside Naruto's words. But Hinata's words were cold, flat, and factual. There was hardly any emotion in her tone, only cold, logical indifference. As much as she wanted to, she just couldn't. Something Naruto had known Sakura would do. Now about her Fighter...

"Well, Sasuke? You going to deny that we kicked your butt last time?" Naruto asked. "Because we don't mind giving Sakura a repeat performance." Sasuke gave a hollow chuckle.

"You've gotten more arrogant, Naruto," Sasuke said as he turned back to them. "I guess I could beat you two as a warm up before I go kill Neji Hyuga."

* * *

Eternal Shadow Goddess: Okay, that was chapter 12.

Neji: [glares] What was that?

Shadow: [shrugs] A plan long time in the making.

Neji: So you never had any intention of letting Itachi and I handle Sasuke and Sakura? Shadow: [shrugs] It occurred to me. But as I was working on Fearless Unbound, I realized this might be more fitting. Besides, as Shikamaru practically said, you have bigger fish to fry.

Neji: [irritated] Of course we do. Though I'm surprised that you let Sakura be paired up with Sasuke.

Shadow: [growls] Do _not_ remind me. If it didn't fit the storyline as well as it did, she wouldn't even have been a Sacrifice.

Neji: [raises an eyebrow] I take it you don't like Sakura?

Shadow: [furious] _Understatement_. [takes a deep breath and turns to readers] Thanks again if you are still reading this. And please review. The next update will be September 3rd. Most likely, at night.


	13. Reckoning

Eternal Shadow Goddess: Okay. Here is chapter 13!

Neji: [stares]

Shadow: [turns to him] What?

Neji: [shrugs] You're back.

Shadow: Yes. Surprised?

Neji: Somewhat. You have a habit of disappearing.

Shadow: [twitches] If I had a dollar for every time I heard that one...

Neji: I'm sure you'd be rich by now. Though I'm surprised you made it back before next year.

Shadow: [glares] I am going to pretend you didn't say that and start the chapter.

Neji: Then by all mean, start the chapter.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or Loveless. I am just a fan-girl who likes both.

* * *

**Chapter 13**: Reckoning

Neji was silent as they ran towards the Uchiha compound. Itachi glanced back at him, his Sharingan still active. He knew something was wrong with Neji. And he had a feeling what it was. "Are you okay, little bird?" Itachi asked. Neji hesitated.

"Yes. No," Neji admitted before sighing. Itachi waited patiently. "Itachi, why didn't you tell me that this was your hometown?" Neji asked. Itachi sighed.

"Because it hasn't felt like a home in years," Itachi admitted. He didn't need to say any more than that. Neji bit his lower lip, understanding all too well what Itachi didn't say. Neji understood that instead of feeling like a home, it had felt like a prison. Itachi could feel his Sacrifice's concerned gaze on his back but he didn't slow down. Although he hated to admit it, Shikamaru _was_ right. This needed to be over. Still, that didn't mean Shikamaru would get away with this stunt. Itachi planned on making sure of it. Meanwhile in the park, Sasuke glared at Naruto and Hinata.

"_I declare a Spell Battle. Engage Systems. We'll be on automatic,_" Sasuke said coldly.

"If you prefer," Hinata answered. "Naruto."

"_Right. I accept! Engage Systems!_" Naruto cried.

"_Sacred fire, rage. Engulf my enemies,_" Sasuke called. Flames erupted, racing towards Hinata and Naruto.

"_Sacred waters, rise. Dowse the flames,_" Naruto commanded. Water rose sharply, colliding with the flames. The flames pushed against the waters briefly before drowning under the waves.

"Sasuke-kun, your Spell didn't have enough power," Sakura said. Sasuke gave her a warning look. She flinched under the gaze.

"_Darkness, descend. Create a veil and bind them!_" Sasuke cried. The shadows trembled before darkness engulfed the area. Hinata glanced around as the shadows continued to twist, closing in on her. She turned her attention to Naruto.

"Naruto," Hinata said.

"_Right. Stars, pierce the shadows,_" Naruto called. "_Shine and illuminate the darkness._" Tiny lights flickered throughout the darkness before they glowed, piercing the shadows. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as the shadows stilled before slowly receding from the Fearless pair.

"Well, piggy backing off our Spell?" Sakura sneered. "Two can play at the game."

"_Stars, become lightning. Rain down! Strike my enemies!_" Sasuke commanded. The piercing lights trembled, before lightning ripped from the stars towards them.

"_Defend. Nothing shall pass the barrier,_" Naruto commanded. The lightning collided with a barrier. Sasuke narrowed his eyes into slits.

_All they're doing is deflecting us. They aren't even attempting to attack or bind us. They're just toying with us._ Sasuke thought darkly.

"Sasuke-kun, your Spell isn't strong enough," Sakura began. But the Fighter Unit merely tossed her a dark glare. She flinched.

"_They're just toying with us_," Sasuke said coldly. Sakura's eyes widened before narrowing on them.

"You've gotten bold Naruto," Sakura snapped. "You got a new Sacrifice so you think you're so tough?"

"_We're Fearless. We have nothing to fear from you,_" Naruto said, smirking. Sakura snickered cruelly.

"Right. I guess Fearless is a better fit for you. You never feared losing before. No matter how bad it was for your Sacrifice," Sakura said. Naruto clenched his fists, his knuckles turning white. He didn't even notice the crack in the barrier. "Speaking from experience, I should know."

"Naruto!" Hinata cried. Too late. The barrier shattered, allowing the lightning to strike them. Hinata let out a scream and Naruto turned sharply. Chains instead formed on their wrists.

"Hinata?" Naruto said, moving towards her as she sank to her knees. She groaned slightly.

"I'm all right," Hinata assured him, smiling weakly. Naruto knelt beside her, not quite touching her yet. It was as if…he was afraid to.

"Not for long," Sasuke murmured. Naruto growled.

"What's wrong, Naruto? Can't you protect your Sacrifice?" Sakura sneered. Naruto glared at them. "It would be easier if you attacked. So why haven't you?" Sakura asked. "You've gotten better, right? So why not try?" Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Is it because you know that you don't stand a chance? Or because you really are afraid?"

"Naruto, ignore them," Hinata said. Naruto hesitated then turned back to her.

"_Release,_" Naruto cried.

"_Negative. Tighten,_" Sasuke commanded. He glanced back at Sakura as Hinata winced.

"Naruto, forget the chains," Hinata began.

"Your Spells don't have enough power to take us head on," Sakura smirked. Sasuke casted her a warning glance. Unfortunately, his Sacrifice didn't catch the look at all. Naruto tensed and Hinata grasped his hand tightly.

"Don't listen to her. I trust you," Hinata said. "Her words are just that. Empty words."

"And how do…" Sakura began, once again ignoring Sasuke's warning glance.

"Because when it mattered most, you abandoned Naruto," Hinata snapped, her pale eyes blazing. "And why? Because Orochimaru offered you Sasuke-kun as your Fighter Unit instead? Naruto was your Fighter Unit _first_. He was your other half. He shared your name. And still you abandoned him. No hesitation, no apology, nothing!"

_Now, she's done it._ Sasuke thought darkly. "_Tighten!_"

"_Negative!_" Naruto cried. Hinata stood up, her pale eyes blazing.

"How would you know anything about that?" Sakura demanded. Hinata's lips curled into something only an idiot would mistake for a smile.

"I know enough to know that you didn't deserve Naruto," Hinata said coldly. "And I know that we _can_ beat the both of you. Naruto is my Fighter Unit, my guardian, my friend. No matter what, he will place me above all others. He will protect me no matter what. He is mine. And I am his. I will trust him no matter what. I would stake my life on it." Naruto watched her, his eyes going wide. Hinata held out her hand to him. There was no hesitation. Naruto's face split into a smile as he grasped her hand, allowing her to help him stand. Sakura's face lost some of its color. Sasuke's gaze had become furious as Kimimaro's words echoed back at him.

_Trust between the Sacrifice and Fighter Unit is the strongest weapon a Pair can wield. Once the Sacrifice makes that declaration of trust, the Fighter Unit will become even more focused. The Pair itself will be even more difficult to defeat, to break. But only if the trust is genuine. If not, it will destroy the Pair._ Hinata continued to gaze at him, her eyes unnerving once more.

"What's the matter?" Hinata asked. "Surprised?" Sakura clenched her teeth.

"Sasuke-kun, attack," Sakura ordered. Sasuke glanced at her angrily but didn't comment.

"_Lightning, strike. Pierce my enemies!_" Sasuke cried. Lightning quickly raced towards them. Hinata glanced over at Naruto, who simply nodded. Her hand tightened on his.

"_Sacred waters, rise,_" Naruto cried. "_Defend._" Waters rose sharply, swirling around them. The lightning collided with the barrier. The lightning pushed against the barrier but it held strong, swirling around the pair.

"Your Spell doesn't have enough power," Sakura said, turning to Sasuke. She flinched under his hard glare.

"_I can see that_," he said flatly.

"_Counter!_" Naruto commanded. The waters swirled faster, repelling the lightning sharply towards them.

"_Defend,_" Sasuke cried. A barrier began to rise but it didn't rise fast enough. The lightning struck the pair. Sakura screamed as chains formed on their wrists. She groaned but Sasuke didn't even glance back. _Damn it. They're faster._ Sasuke realized. Sakura glared at them, unsteady. Releasing his hand, Hinata moved forward, wrapping her arms around Naruto's waist.

"We've lingered long enough. We have to find Neji-niisan," Hinata whispered softly. Naruto nodded, wrapping his arm protectively around her.

"_Sure thing. Whatever you want,_" Naruto said.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said. He glanced back. "Throw them off balance. Then burn them."

"_Restriction! Bind my enemies,_" Sasuke cried. Hinata flinched as the chains grew tighter.

"Naruto, go," Hinata said. She didn't need to say anything more. There was no need. He knew what she wanted. And he would do it because it was Hinata, his partner, his other half, his Sacrifice.

"_Shatter my enemies. Crush all resistance. Defeat is now absolute,_" Naruto began.

"Shit, he's casting!" Sakura snapped.

"_Absolute power, end this! Complete devastation!_" Naruto cried. The winds shifted and raw energy swirled and flew towards the Soulless pair, striking them sharply. Sakura screamed as the chains shattered. Sasuke swore softly as he dropped to one knee. He glanced back, noticing that Sakura was unconscious. There was a brief silence.

"That's two now," Sasuke said dully. Hinata squeezed Naruto around the middle, before releasing him. Naruto gave her a grateful smile before striding to Sasuke. Silently, he held his hand out to Sasuke, whose eyes widened slightly in surprise. Naruto waited patiently. But Sasuke glared and stood up. It was shaky but sharp, determined. Naruto dropped his hand, watching the other Fighter carefully.

"Yeah. That's two," Naruto confirmed. Sasuke glanced towards Sakura, who was breathing evenly on the ground. Hinata strode over to them.

"You two aren't a complete waste of time," Sasuke said finally. His tone was bitter, dark. But that was as close as an acknowledgement that they would get from him. Naruto smiled proudly.

"I know," Naruto said. Hinata's lips tilted up in a half smile.

"But I still have to go after Neji's head," Sasuke reminded them flatly. Naruto deflated slightly.

"Not necessarily," Hinata said calmly. "You didn't come alone, right?" Sasuke's eyes flickered to her but he didn't answer. He didn't have to. Temari stood in front of the second Soulless Pair, waiting for Shikamaru as he strode over.

"So, you're the other pair we felt," Shikamaru drawled. The girl turned and glared at her partner.

"Suigetsu! You were supposed to hide," she snapped.

"Why the hell should I have? Sasuke's too busy in his fight to notice," Suigetsu pointed out.

"How about because I specifically asked you to?" she hissed. He smirked at her.

"That's the main reason why I didn't, Karin," Suigetsu said easily. Karin twitched in annoyance and, giving him a dark look that promised revenge later, turned to their opponents.

"We are here for Neji Hyuga. Stand aside," Karin snapped. Temari smirked at her.

"No," she said easily. Karin scowled.

"It doesn't matter," Suigetsu said, his eyes flashing. "Sasuke won't care if we get rid of these two." Karin glared at him.

"We are only supposed to be observing," Karin reminded him sharply.

"But we wouldn't mind a fight," Shikamaru said finally. "But not here. If you want a fight, come this way. Temari?" Temari nodded and the two strode away. Suigetsu's smirk widened and he took two steps to follow. Karin grabbed him sharply.

"It's a trick," Karin snapped.

"So the fuck what?" Suigetsu snapped, yanking away. "I'm bored and tired of waiting on Sasuke and Sakura to finish. You do what you want. But I'm going to kill them at least." Suigetsu turned and ran after the Fearless pair. Karin swore angrily before she followed behind him.

* * *

Eternal Shadow Goddess: Okay, that was chapter 13.

Neji: [glares] Are you satisfied with yourself?

Shadow: Yup. Granted a month late but...

Neji: [shakes his head] Close to two. Well? Where were you?

Shadow: [shrugs] School mostly. My midterms are officially done now though. The occasional quizzes, homework, and work issues aside, I can focus on this more now.

Neji: [sarcastic] Great.

Shadow: [grins] I know! But I'm still not sure when the next chapter is going to be out. But please review and tell me what you thought.

Neji: [rubbing his temples in annoyance]


	14. Calm Before The Storm

Eternal Shadow Goddess: Okay. Sorry for the delay but here is the next chapter. Thanks to those who alerted!

Neji: [looks at the date] I see. You caught the second day of December.

Shadow: [relieved] Tell me about it. I had planned to put this up at least during Veteran's Day.

Neji: [shrugs] At least you're updating again.

Shadow: [winces] Yeah, about that? The next chapter probably won't be until the end of December. Possibly.

Neji: [shoots her a look] Need I ask?

Shadow: Nope! Next chapter!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or Loveless. I am just a fan-girl who likes both.

* * *

**Chapter 14**: Calm Before The Storm

Itachi gently pulled Neji through the window, out of sight. Growing up, the only neighbors Itachi had to worry about were his own relatives. Back then, it had been a double edge sword, a blessing and a curse. And despite how many years it had been, it was _still_ a double edged sword. Neji was wisely silent as his ears twitched. He gently yet insistently tugged on Itachi's sleeve. Right. This wasn't the time to reminisce. They needed to find the bastard who had turned his life into a living hell. Neji glanced around, before turning to Itachi questioningly. Itachi said nothing as he walked through the familiar house with his young Sacrifice close behind. "Where are we going?" Neji whispered.

"Basement," Itachi whispered. After spending the last hour sneaking in undetected, they needed to remain out of sight. At least for the time being. Quietly entering the basement, Itachi allowed Neji to enter before closing the door softly. "When it gets dark, we'll head out to the main compound." Neji nodded, glancing around the dimly lit basement.

"Where are we?" Neji asked.

"An old friend's home," Itachi said cryptically as he glanced around. _Typical. He still doesn't prefer to stay at home, even on his days off._ Itachi thought. But something caught his eye. He would have ignored it if not for the fact that it had his name on it. Sharingan active, Itachi moved towards the note taped to the wall. Pulling it off, Itachi read it silently.

"What is it?" Neji asked.

"I'm not sure," Itachi admitted, tipping the note for him to see. In red, the message was clear. _Itachi, wait for me. S._ Neji blinked in confusion.

"Is it a trap?" Neji asked.

"Doubtful," Itachi said calmly.

"Then…" Neji began.

"Then, he's a bigger idiot than I realize," Itachi deadpanned. Yet, he couldn't help as his lips curled upwards in a fond smile. Shikamaru and Temari continued to lead the Soulless pair to the riverside.

"You know Itachi-kun is going to kill you?" she asked finally. Shikamaru gave a lazy shrug. "And don't give me that. You care. I know you do." Shikamaru sighed.

"Okay. What difference does it make?" Shikamaru asked finally. Temari rolled her eyes.

"You manipulated your friends," Temari deadpanned.

"Naruto is my friend," Shikamaru reminded her.

"And by extension, Hinata, Neji, and Itachi," Temari said flatly. "Face it. They're your friends and you manipulated them like pawns." Shikamaru didn't bother to deny it this time.

"Isn't that why Rin-sensei placed us here?" Shikamaru asked instead. Temari hesitated. He placed his hand over hers, squeezing it lightly. "It's why we were the ones placed here instead of Kiba and Shino or any of the others. And you know it, even if Taki-sensei didn't outright tell you." Temari said nothing for a moment. Then her lips curled bitterly.

"Then let's finish the job," she said. Shikamaru allowed his own dark smile to cross his lips.

"Agreed," he said, releasing her hand. As soon as they reached the riverside, the dark smile faded into his familiar lazy mask. _Focus._ Shikamaru thought.

"Here we are," Temari said, smirking. The red haired girl, Karin, scowled. But her partner, Suigetsu, simply smirked back at the other pair.

"Perfect. No witnesses to your deaths," Suigetsu sneered.

"Don't you mean no witnesses to _your_ painful defeat?" Temari asked. Her stance was lax. She was at complete ease. It only annoyed the other Fighter even more.

"We'll see about that," Suigetsu said. "_Engage Systems! I declare a Spell Battle!_" Karin twitched in annoyance.

"_Engage Systems! I accept!_" Temari cried.

"_Water, rise. Become my blade and shred my enemies!_" Suigetsu commanded. Water rose and launched towards the Fearless pair.

"Temari," Shikamaru drawled. She glanced back. "Use the shadows."

"_Sure. Shadows, rise. Become my shield_," Temari cried. The shadows trembled and rose sharply, surrounding them. The water struck the barrier briefly before fading away. "_Shield us from sight._" The barrier trembled before reaching outward, engulfing both teams.

_Damn it. They not only have momentum but have forced us to play on their terms._ Karin thought darkly. "Suigetsu. Get rid of the shadows."

"_I know that,_" Suigetsu snapped. "_Light, pierce the shadows like stars!_"

"_Negative, the night is impenetrable,_" Temari's voice rang out, taunting them.

"Suigetsu, your Spell doesn't have enough power," Karin snapped.

"No shit," he said sarcastically. Karin shot him a dark glare.

"Then maybe you should try forcing them to come to us," Karin hissed. "Use the shadows to…"

"Yeah right," Suigetsu interrupted. "I got a better idea. _Water, rise. Wind, roar. Rain down upon my enemies! Strike them with the force of a storm!_" Karin twitched angrily as the hard rain fell as the winds rose to a deafening roar.

"Interesting," Shikamaru mused, mildly impressed. "Use our own cover to strike us. Temari?"

"_Absolute defense. The shadows belong to us. Nothing can pass through the shadows,_" Temari cried. Karin didn't even need to look to know that the Spell had no effect.

"Tch," Suigetsu snapped, annoyed.

"Suigetsu," Karin began darkly.

"What?" Suigetsu asked.

"Will you _please_ call off the storm?" Karin snapped. "And do as I say?!"

"Since you asked _so_ nicely," Suigetsu said sarcastically. "_Storm, rage! Rip apart the night!_" Karin's fingers twitched, almost positive the sarcastic bastard wouldn't notice her intention until her fingers were firmly wrapped around his throat.

_Damn him. Our Spells don't have enough power against theirs. Worst case scenario, they will turn the storm _against_ us._ Karin thought angrily. _What the hell is he thinking?_ Suigetsu peered into the shadows, hoping to hear chains or at least screams in the storm.

"_Negative! The night is silent and still!_" Temari cried. Almost immediately, the storm vanished.

"Goddamn it!" Suigetsu swore. Karin easily pictured strangling Suigetsu in that moment. If it weren't for the fact that the idiot was faster and stronger….Her eyes widened sharply as the shadows parted, revealing Temari and Shikamaru standing directly in front of them. Temari didn't hesitate to shove a stunned Suigetsu to the ground.

"You should listen to your Sacrifice more," Temari said finally, gazing down at the other Fighter reproachfully. Brief satisfaction replaced Karin's surprise. But Shikamaru turned to her as well.

"And you should at least take in consideration what your Fighter thinks," Shikamaru said calmly. "His idea was unconventional, yes. But if his spell had more power, it might have tipped the battle in your favor." Karin deflated slightly at that before a thought occurred to her.

"Wait, when did we finish?" Karin demanded.

"Now," Shikamaru said calmly. "When we realized beating you was too troublesome." Suigetsu scowled at him. "And the reason why your Spells didn't have more power is because you two weren't working together." Karin blinked at him, confused.

"Uh, why are you telling us this?" Karin asked slowly.

"Because it's kind of depressing how badly you two work together," Temari answered. "It's _really_ pathetic." The Soulless pair stiffened at the jab.

"You two spent more of the battle arguing with each other than facing us," Shikamaru added. "A Fighter's strength comes not only from how creative he can be but from the bond he has with his Sacrifice. You two have the potential and good ideas. But if you can't work together, then you don't stand a chance against any Pair, much less us or Neji and Itachi." Suigetsu scowled as Karin looked away, unable to look at the other Pair.

"Damn you, cocky bastards–" Suigetsu began and Shikamaru cut in.

"How troublesome. Us cocky bastards would have kicked your arrogant ass," Shikamaru pointed out. "Unless you want to finish and we can prove it to you." Suigetsu's lips curled but Temari bent down to him, putting herself on eye level with him.

"Before you answer," Temari said, her voice dangerously soft. "You might want to consider if you want to put your Sacrifice through that." Temari's cold words had frozen his own response. Karin turned sharply at that.

"I don't need him to consider me damn it!" Karin said sharply. Shikamaru gave a sigh.

"If that were true, you wouldn't care when he ignores you," Shikamaru pointed out. Karin stiffened, her face reddening slightly. Suigetsu glanced up at her, catching the look. No, Karin didn't care about him. At least, not in the way most Sacrifices did about their Fighters. But the look on her face was similar to the one she usually wore when she was embarrassed and caught doing something she shouldn't have been doing. He knew the look because it was mostly used when he accused her of doing something stupid to impress Sasuke. But why did she have that look now? Slowly, he frowned thoughtfully. Unless, she really did care and had a horrible way of showing it; and if that was the case, they both had a horrible way of caring about each other.

"I don't…" Karin began but froze at Shikamaru's dark gaze.

"Don't be troublesome and lie. You want him to listen? Then try a little honesty," Shikamaru said flatly. He purposely ignored Temari's eye roll. Yeah, it was hypocritical. But at least it was the truth. Embarrassed, Karin said nothing as she turned and stalked away from them. Suigetsu rolled his eyes, getting to his feet. She was, no doubt, off to find and complain to Sasuke about the whole thing. Not that the other Fighter Unit would care enough to listen but there would be no telling Karin that. He knew her well enough to know that she needed time to cool off. Otherwise, she'd take it out on him and that was the last thing he needed right now. Suigetsu glared at the Fearless Pair.

"This isn't over," Suigetsu warned. Temari simply smirked at him.

"If you want a rematch, you know how to find us," Temari pointed out.

"Suigetsu!" Karin snapped. He considered ignoring her but decided against it. It seemed he had some thinking and practice to do. Giving a curt nod to the Fearless Pair, Suigetsu turned and walked after his Sacrifice, not quite ready to speak to her. And if her own silence was anything to go by, Karin didn't mind. Meanwhile, Ritsuka walked with Soubi towards his home. Everyone else had gone home after a few more hours of hanging out, something Kio had insisted on after Itachi had ditched them. Speaking of which…Ritsuka glanced up at Soubi.

"Do you think they're all right?" Ritsuka asked. Soubi glanced at him and offered a soft smile.

"I'm sure Neji-kun and Itachi-kun are fine. They are a strong team. And Hinata-chan, Shikamaru-kun, Naruto-kun, and Temari-san left to help them if necessary," Soubi pointed out. Ritsuka paused and nodded reluctantly. Soubi had a point. Perhaps, he had been worrying for nothing. But he couldn't place the sense of dread that he had. Soubi stopped abruptly and turned sharply, glaring at the corner. Ritsuka stopped and turned to him.

"Soubi? What is it?" Ritsuka asked.

"I see. So there is more than one Fearless pair here," an unfamiliar voice said calmly. Two figures walked around the corner. Soubi continued to watch them. The taller boy gazed at them, his black eyes seemingly void of emotion. The second boy offered a weak smile.

"Excuse us. But we're looking for Neji Hyuuga and Itachi Uchiha. Do you know where they are?" the second asked.

"No. Who are you two?" Ritsuka said flatly.

"Ah, forgive me. My name is Menma and this is Sai-kun. We are Loveless," the second boy said politely.

* * *

Eternal Shadow Goddess: Okay, that was chapter 14. I had hoped to get this out by the end of November, not the beginning of December. But…

Neji: [raises an eyebrow] Seriously?

Shadow: [shrugs] Seriously. So, there was chapter 14. Sorry for the delay but finals are this month. And that means…much more homework.

Neji: [shakes his head] Why does this surprise you?

Shadow: [annoyed] It doesn't. It's just…grr! [takes a deep breath] If anyone is still reading this, thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
